Sonic: Supernatural
by Sonamy-Taiream317
Summary: In this story, four new friends of the Sonic team invite them to join their team. All of them have supernatural powers, and if they don't act fast, the world could be destroyed by the demons of Hades. Read for more info, this is Part 1: Roadtrip to Hades. Rated T for cussing and blood later in the story. There is also some suggestiveness.
1. Introduction: Part 1

**Hi, people who clicked on my story. I have wanted to do this plot for a while now. I hope you enjoy it. SUSE! DO THE COPY-WRIGHT!**

"**Why me? I want to write the story for once!"**

**Well, this story has NO Shadamy whatsoever, and it's Sonamy. But if you insist…**

"**Never mind, Sonic and his friends belong to Sega. The OCs however, belong to us, Assassin-Vampire-Queen, IWannaSamba109, and Bunny-StrikingSilver. The OCs are actually all of us in animal form. YAY! I GET TO BE IN THE STORY!"**

… **Glad you're excited. Anyways Fang the Fox (Assassin-Vampire-Queen), Nightmare the Wolf (IWannaSamba109), Bunny the Rabbit (…Obviously Bunny-StrikingSilver), AC the Marten (ME!), and Suse the Marten (My partner in cri- I MEAN WRITING!) are the OCs. Now, HERE WE GO!**

Random Forest, 12:00 A.M.

"Where is she? She said she'd be back by 8:00. IT'S MIDNIGHT NOW!" said an impatient silver hedgehog.

Just then, a lavender-colored cat half spoke/half yelled, "Could you possibly be any more impatient, SILVER?! Give Amy some time; it's probably hard finding a high-speed hedgehog this late at night. Plus, she'll have to convince him."

"But he'll have to join Team-Supernatural in order for that marten's "brilliant" plan to work." You could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled AC. She was tired of Silver's doubts in her.

"Hey Silver, have some faith in my friend. I've known her longer than you and the other famous Sonic characters. She always comes through, unless she's feeling lazy and gives up. But Bunny, Nightmare, and I usually keep her from doing that." A brown-haired fox with mud-brown eyes said. She had short cut hair, and was quite intimidating until you got to know her goofy/funny side. Her clothes consisted of ripped jeans, gray sneakers, and a Green Day t-shirt. She could love you one second, and then want to tear out your insides the next.

"Hey Fang, get your fox-butt over here! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Nightmare, the gray-furred wolf. She had golden eyes and braids trailing down her back. She was pretty stupid, but also was REALLY funny. Her clothes consisted of blue jeans, rubber bangles with hilariously true sayings, black sneakers, and an Evanescence t-shirt.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute, Nightmare. Oh and Silver, next time Blaze or I have to tell you to shut up, I'll kill you 6 times before you even realize you're dead and hit the ground."

"FANG!" The angry wolf shouted once more.

"I'M COMING! AC, WHERE THE HELL IS SUSE?"

"How should I know? I'm not her guardian angel. That would be Amy's job but…" The marten trailed off as she walked towards the bickering two. She was brown-furred with curly caramel-highlighted hair that reached 2 inches past her shoulders. She wore glasses and had some facial acne. Her personality was quite… _shocking_. She was usually cheery, but when pissed off WATCH OUT! Her clothes consisted of a white, Greek-looking robe, beige tank-top underneath, blue sandals, and a pearl bracelet.

"Well being that she used to _live _in your _brain_; I thought that you'd care." Fang countered back.

"Somebody requested the more epic half?" Suse, a black-furred marten said as she walked into view. Her steel gray eyes could make even Silver himself do a double-take. However, he no longer was affected by her intimidating appearance. She had straight, jet black hair that was pulled into a pony-tail. She wore a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, black converse shoes, and a black-gemstone ring.

AC spoke up, "Would you stop saying that? You are NOT the more epic half. I came before you, and you somehow formed in my head. You're nothing more than an imaginary, opposite version of me."

"Correction, I was created at the same time as you." Suse argued back.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?! Silver may be impatient, but you four are so argumentative." Blaze shouted from the other room. (The location may say "Random Forest", well they're in an aircraft in that random forest.)

"Why are you including Fang and me in the "argumentative" description?" Nightmare asked.

Blaze muttered to herself. "Why did I agree to be a part of this? They could have easily done this all by themselves, but NOOO they need the Sonic team to help them. They're already annoying me to death. Why is it that we _always_ get ourselves dragged into other people's business?"

AC said, "But we need you guys to help. You all have supernatural abilities like us, and we need people like that to help us. Without you the whole universe as we know it could be destroyed. Once we have all of you on our team, we'll be unstoppable!" Yeah, you know by now that they all have some cool thing about them that isn't normal. But then again they were already like that before… but now they're even cooler!

"Suse, where were you when we needed to teach this guy who didn't believe in demons a lesson?!" Fang asked Suse. "Nightmare and I EXPECT you to be there when we say we need you." The incident in question happened a couple days before the present day in this story. A man publicly announced, "There is no heaven or hell, there are no angels or demons, and you're ALL IDIOTS!" nearby a church.

"Hades needed me, I can't just say _no _to the god of the underworld." Yep, the Greek gods existed. AC was a Demigod, because her father was Zeus. The fates had predicted great things for her and her friends. "Anyways, I'm sure you kicked his ass well enough without me."

"We did… but next time you'd BETTER be there. That is… if there is a next time, considering we kicked his ass in public."

With Amy, Further in the Forest, 12:15 A.M.

Amy POV

Where was he? I'd been looking for him FOR HOURS! I couldn't give up though, I promised them I'd get him to join. I flapped my wings a little faster. Yep, you read right, **WINGS.** I was an angel. You know; those spiritual beings with wings that help protect people. I also had healing abilities. There was a catch, though. I could only heal other people, I couldn't heal myself. I also couldn't undo death. I called out to him; I'd have to find him eventually. "SONIC! Are you out here? Answer me if you are!" No reply. "Sonic, you HAVE to be out here! Just answer me!" Once again, there was no reply. I could hear a faint sniffing.

Upon investigation, I found a werehog sniffing at the river. He stuck his nose a little closer to it, and jumped back 10 feet when water splashed him. He let out a tiny yelp.

"Sonic? Is that you?" I asked, even though I knew in my heart that it was.

"Amy, what are you doing out here this late? You should be at your h-." He looked at my wings in astonishment (I had landed at this point). "You're a, a…"

"An angel, Sonic, I'm an angel. Now come along with me." I stretched out my hand.

"NO! I didn't want you to see me like this, and I don't want anybody to see me like this." He retreated into the shadows. "By the way, why aren't you running; or I guess flying away from me?" Sonic stared at me with wonder in his lime-green eyes.

"Why would I do that? You're still you, and besides, I already saw you like this. Remember? That whole dark gaia incident, I'm guessing it never wore off…"

"No it didn't, and I was hoping that you'd never find out." He came out from the shadows, as slow as possible. "I kind of wasn't expecting the whole angel thing, but what do you need me for anyways?"

"You'll be meeting some new friends when we get back. Anyways, they need all of us with supernatural powers to help out. They're calling the team: "Team Supernatural". Creative, isn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, so everybody…?"

"Yep, they all have something to do with the unnatural world. Tails is a psychic along with Blaze, Silver is from another planet (extra-terrestrial), Shadow is a vampire along with Rouge, Knuckles is a zombie, and you'll figure out about the other four once we get there." I explained to Sonic. He shook his head.

"Well Knuckles hasn't always been a zombie, so when did this happen?"

"He ate at Arby's."

"Ohhh, well let's go." I was about to show him the way, but instead he picked me up and started running.

"What are you doing?! I have to show you where Silver's aircraft is." I exclaimed.

"No you don't, I can see it right there." He pointed at the huge UFO (Silver likes it to be called an aircraft).

"Darn you, Silver! He can be such a dumbass sometimes. He said he had it on CAMOUFLAUGE!" I yelled.

"Whatever, here we go!" Sonic started running as fast as he could in werehog form. And we made our way over to the others.

**You'll figure out what Bunny is in the next chapter. Stay tuned until next time! Oh, Suse something occurred to me… if you're my opposite, wouldn't you be a male?**

"…***Jumps out window and runs away at full speed*" **

**I'll take that as you're an imposter! I wonder who my **_**real **_**counterpart is… but whatever! Until next chapter, AC IS OUT.**


	2. Introduction: Part 2

**By the way, I never explained in the first chapter that the sandwich Knuckles had at Arby's was infected with a special virus caused by decaying meat. The disease he got worsened until it developed into what you would refer to as a "zombie infection". **

Unnamed City, 12:31 A.M.

**With Bunny**

Bunny floated towards the two alert vampires. Yes, she floated because she was a ghost. Her death was tragic, but she had been expecting it since the oracle had hinted that something would happen to her. Bunny had taken the great risk in asking the oracle about her future. It hadn't told her directly that she would die, only that "something terrible will befall you". She had blonde fur and long hair that went past her shoulders. Her watery blue eyes were stunning, but Fang thought of blue eyes as "cliché". She wasn't a stereotypical blonde; she was actually the smartest among AC, Nightmare, Fang, and Suse.

The black and red one saw her first, and in the blink of an eye was away from her. "Aren't you supposed to be in hell or somewhere dead people go?" He asked rather rudely.

"Never you mind that, and the correct term is **Hades** since it's where all dead people go. There's just a section in Hades reserved for the wicked. I'm here to ask for your help, more and more demons are escaping Hades and wreaking havoc on Earth. We have a team full of members with cool abilities like you two." Bunny explained to the vampire-hog known as Shadow.

"Pfft, why should I care? Let me guess, that cocky jackass of a hero is the leader of your team. If your so-called "hero in blue" is on it, leave me out of it." Shadow grew bat-like wings and flew off.

"You can count me in, and I'll get Shad to join too." Rouge whispered to Bunny before she flew after Shadow.

"Gosh, I figured Shadow would be stubborn, but not _that _stubborn. Well, I can hope that Rouge gets him to agree. Right now I'll get Knuckles and Tails to join." Bunny floated farther into the city. Blood was permanently pouring from her left side, and scars covered her mangled body. Her death had been caused by a drunk driver. AC, Nightmare, and Fang had made sure he got a life sentence in prison. She soon found the poor zombified echidna eating the body of a sour-smelling rat. She felt pity for him, doomed to have no thoughts except for his hunger for flesh. "Hi Knuckie, would you like to come with me?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. If you didn't know her well enough, you might have thought she sounded like a pedophile.

"Arrrgghh, me hungry. You MEAT." The words escaped Knuckles' lips as though it was hard to say them. He was after all, now just a dumb creature with a will to kill. He lumbered sluggishly towards her.

"That's right, follow me." Bunny didn't even know why they wanted him on the team. They were probably only going to leave him in Hades to put him out of his misery. Knuckles really wouldn't be much help fighting demons that had the strength and power to leave Hades in the first place. Bunny had escaped Hades once, and she was NEVER going back. EVER.

**With Silver and the rest**

Same Location, 12:42 A.M.

"Hey, I think I see Sonic and Amy!" Silver pointed out a blue running figure with a pink figure in his arms.

"NO, REALLY?! I HAD NO IDEA!" Nightmare said as sarcastically as possible.

"It's about fu-," He would have finished his profanity (cuss word) if it weren't for Blaze's stern glare. (Remember, she's a psychic. That means she can read his mind and everyone else's.) "I mean… fu-reaking time."

Outside the Aircraft, 12:43 A.M.

"Hold on Amy, we're almost there." Sonic picked up the pace a little bit. Amy was holding on for dear life, considering that He could only use one arm to carry her while running in werehog form.

"I never really asked you to carry me…" She had actually offered to lead him to the damned aircraft which he shouldn't have been able to see. How, you ask? She knew the precise location, even if it would have been invisible. Sonic suddenly came to a screeching halt.

"Okay then, here you go." He made it seem as though he was going to throw her into the forest… several times. Amy could barely put up with one time.

"SONIC THE HE-, I MEAN WEREHOG, IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL HAVE FANG AND NIGHTMARE COME OUT HERE!"

"Pfft, what's so threatening about them? I don't even know what they look like. Probably some little teen gir-,"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Sonic looked to where the sudden voice had come from. It was none other than Fang the Fox. "The name's Fang, Fang the Fox. But the fox part's not important. I'm Fang the-," Fang suddenly disappeared in a black wisp. Unbeknownst to Sonic she had appeared right behind him. "_Demon _Fox." Her voice behind him was sudden, and Sonic nearly jumped out of his skins.

Another voice was also very sudden, and it came from a nearby tree. "'Sup, I'm Nightmare. I'll haunt your dreams once you get on my bad side. I'm the type of demon that'll suck out your soul while you're asleep. It's simple, just don't piss me off and I won't kick your ass." Nightmare the Wolf jumped from the tree and strode over to Sonic, Amy, and Fang.

"You're also the demon that misspelled "aqueduct"." AC yelled out. She had just exited the aircraft, arms swinging at her sides.

"Shut the hell up, AC. Don't forget, Fang and I have the touch of DEATH." Nightmare threatened AC, but AC didn't really take her seriously.

AC walked over to Sonic. "Hi, I'm AC the Marten. Glad to meet you. By the way, you'll find my personality to be quite… _electrifying._" She stuck out her hand for him to shake. Amy climbed out of Sonic's arms so that he could.

"Oh, so do you like to par- AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence and yelled at the top of his lungs. Electricity shook him violently.

Once she let go of his hand, he stopped shaking and was charred from the volts. "_Shocking,_ isn't it? Tee-hee, I'm feeling punny tonight… or I guess, _today._"

"WHAT. THE. HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sonic was really, really pissed.

"Sorry, it's how I greet people who don't know I'm a demigod. It's just so funny to watch how people react! HAHAHAHA! My dad's Zeus, so I can summon electricity because his weapon is the thunder bolt. I know what you're thinking. '_How wasted was he when he got an animal pregnant?' _Well, I'll have you know that he transformed himself into a marten to carry out his plans for his future daughter. Me!" AC pointed at herself triumphantly.

"Eh-hem, I haven't been introduced! I'm Suse the Demon Marten. I'm not glad to meet you, and I don't want to be here." Suse appeared out of nowhere.

"I have the solution, I DAMN YOU TO HADES!" Fang shouted at Suse. With a surprised look, Suse disappeared. "She won't be coming out until Hades has something for her to do. Until then, peace and quiet. I don't like it." Fang punched Nightmare's arm for something to do. Nightmare slapped Fang's face, and the two were engaged in a full on slap war.

"Girls, you're both pretty. NOW STOP IT." Blaze had exited as well. "You know who I am, so let's get straight to the point. Demons are escaping Hades and destroying everything in sight. We have to stop them once and for all. In order to do this we'll have to go into Hades by traveling on the river of Styx. We'll have access because of Fa-"

"OK, Blaze you're cool and all, but you're taking TOO long. Allow me to explain shortly and to the point. I may be a fellow demon and I love to kill dick-heads, but when they start taking INNOCENT lives, that is seriously messed up. We're gonna solve this problem once and for all, because I'm taking us to the source of it, HADES." Fang explained and turned towards the sound of a twig snapping. "BUNNY, YOU BLONDE, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

"It took FOREVER to find them all and convince them, but here they are!" Bunny swung her arm in a gesture to the four of them.

First came: Miles "Tails" Prower the Psychic Fox. "Hey Sonic, long time no see!"

Sonic replied, "… Tails I just saw you a couple days ago."

Second came: Knuckles the Zombified Echidna. "ARARARAAGGGHHH!"

Third came: Rouge the Vampire Bat. "Hey Blue Boy, how're ya doing? *suggestive wink*"

_Note to self, kill Rouge after this is all over. _Obviously it was Amy who thought this to herself. She kept a straight face while Rouge flirted with Sonic.

"'Been a while, hasn't it? I sure do get lonely..."

"ALRIGHT ROUGE, THAT'S ENOUGH! WITH HOW MUCH FLIRTING YOU'RE DOING WE'LL NEVER GET ANY OF THIS DONE! NOW SHUT UP WHILE SHADOW TALKS!" Fang shouted as menacingly as possible at Rouge. She was getting pretty sick and tired of Rouge being all flirty while she herself was supposed to be on an epic adventure.

Speaking of that black and red hedgehog… fourth to come was: Shadow the Vampire Hedgehog. "Hmph, let me guess, it's another tiringly predictable attack on the world that we have to stop. WHERE IS MY DAMN APPRECIATION?!" (SHADOW THE GAME REFERENCE! SHADOW THE GAME REFERENCE!)

"… What more could you possibly have?! You have millions of fans; people everywhere buy games featuring YOU, WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" AC leapt at Shadow, her golden sword unsheathed.

Nightmare transported in a black wisp and grabbed AC by the neck. "YOU IDIOT! IF YOU KILL SHADOW WE LOSE THE ULTIMATE BADASS ON OUR TEAM!" Nightmare slapped her over and over again.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! Okay Sonic, what do you say? Are you in or out?" Blaze asked him.

Sonic looked first at Amy, then Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, the four new members (AC, Fang, Nightmare, and Bunny), Silver (who had just joined the rest), and finally at Blaze. He didn't want to let them down, plus he'd get meet the ACTUAL Hades! "I'm in."

**And there is the final part of the Introduction. More yelling than I originally planned to put in… but oh well!**

"**Took your sweet time, didn't you?"**

**SUSE, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! YOU'RE AN IMPOSTER, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**

"**But-"**

**NO BUTS! I'LL KEEP YOU IN THIS STORY FOR THE PLOT, BUT THAT IS IT! NO MORE COPYWRIGHTS, AND I WANT YOUR DESCRIPTION OFF OF MY FANFICTION PROFILE!**

"**Alright fine, I'll get my own profile! You'll see; I'll be even more popular than you!"**

**Yeah, sure. *Voice dripping with sarcasm***


	3. Ideas are passed around

**Hello, I'm speed-writing this so it might seem a bit rushed. Just letting you know, because I'm getting threatened to update by April 26****th****. The person who's threatening me won't be named. *Cough* Assassin-Vampire-Queen *Cough*. Here ya go XD.**

Same Forest, 1:08 A.M.

"Guys, it's getting late. Should we discuss things tomorrow, when we won't be so sleep deprived?" Silver had a point. They'd be able to get things done easier when they weren't so tired.

"Yeah, let's meet here again. See ya later." Fang wasn't one for saying "good night". She snapped her fingers and was gone. Soon, she reappeared. "Oh by the way, AC; Nightmare and I will need to stay at your place. BYE!"

"WAIT, WHAT?" But she had already disappeared again. "Nightmare, when were you planning on telling me this?" AC said through gritted teeth.

"*Whistles Nonchalantly* Well, would you look at the time, I must be going! *SNAP*."

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! You're going to MY house anyway!" She ran towards her house as fast as she could. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO! THERE WON'T EVEN BE A BODY LEFT TO BURY!" She withdrew her sword (her weapon of choice) as she ran and ran.

"… Well that was interesting. *YAWN* Hey, while we're on topic, does everybody have a place to stay?" All nodded their heads at Blaze, except for one…

"No, but it doesn't matter because I'm always on the run anyways." Still don't know who it was (even though it's completely obvious)? Sonic the Hedgehog dashed off after the short sentence was spoken.

_Love you, too. _Amy thought bitterly to herself. _Will he and I ever get together? Why do I even bother hoping anymore? _

_Don't lose hope so soon, he cares about you, but he's smart about keeping his feelings hidden from you and me._

_BLAZE?! What are you doing in MY mind?_

_Psychic, remember?_

_Oh right…_

_Anyways, he keeps his feelings all bottled up, but every bottle spills out eventually._

_Great analogy, thanks Blaze._

_You're welcome, now we should both go home and get some sleep._

X

_In the morning…_

Walla Walla, Eastern WA, 7:13 A.M.

The sunrise woke up a certain cobalt hedgehog. He was mad, because he hadn't gotten much sleep. However, he was happy because he wasn't in werehog form anymore (even if he was more powerful in that form). Now he could run at full speed again! In a flash, he sped over the wide land. "Now let's see… Amy was renting an apartment somewhere in Kent. I should go visit her." He saw the air shimmer slightly. "Or, I guess I could run into the woods again."

"YO, Sonic, get over here!" The silver E.T./hedgehog dropped from his space-craft. "We all have to get to that dumb forest again. Want a ride?"

"Naw, I'd rather run." He zoomed off in pursuit of something else.

"WAIT! YOU'RE GOIN' THE WRONG WAY!" He hopped back into the craft and followed Sonic at a few mph slower paces. Soon, he found the hedgehog chomping down a chili dog. Silver laughed a little. "I should have figured you'd go after food first." He flew towards the woods, but first called out, "Race ya!"

Sonic didn't care though. "He can have his little race, I'm picking up Amy." He was at her apartment in no time. *Knock, Knock* It took a few minutes, but the door creaked open. It revealed Amy, quills brushed and wings showing. She was clearly on her way to leave.

"Oh, hi Sonic. I wasn't expecting to see you here." She looked pleased to see him.

"Need a lift to that meeting what's her name scheduled?"

"Sonic, not only are my legs not broken, I have two perfectly fine wings. And her name's Fang." She made her way out the door, but as she was getting ready to take off, Sonic picked her up and ran.

"It was a rhetorical question." He got there soon enough, screeching to a halt. "I wasn't about to let you get here by yourself, you need me." He set her down gently.

_But do you need me? _Amy couldn't help but wonder about that simple question. _Or am I useless?_ The others all showed up a little bit later. Except for two of them.

"Hey, where are Shadow and Rouge?" Silver asked a question that was very stupid, and the answer was very obvious.

"You dumbass, they're vampires. No, not those sissy Twilight fairies, REAL vampires. They can't go near garlic, can't touch crucifixes, and CAN'T go in the sunlight or they'll melt/ catch on fire. Also, wooden steak to the heart kills them. Why are you so fucking stupid?" Fang calmed herself down a little after her little speech about vampires. "Okay, so what were we going to talk about?"

AC got them started. "We need to figure out why they're taking lives more than usual, and we need to find out how we're going to stop them once we get down to Hades. We also need to figure out how they're getting out with so many at a time."

"Well… why do demons kill in the first place?" Silver was really starting to make himself look stupid.

"IT'S OUR JOB TO KILL PEOPLE! Most of the time…" Nightmare sort of explained to the hopeless hedgehog. "Other times we just really hate a person and BAM! They're dead."

"Okay, anybody have any ideas?" Bunny inquired to them, looking around.

AC gave it a shot. "Maybe it's an order from the god of the underworld himself?"

"No, he wouldn't order such a large mass-homicide." Fang, of course would know.

It was Tails' turn. "Perhaps they've gone rogue even more than they already were as demons?"

"Now that's just a stupid idea. Why would they want to be even more rogue, when they're already fallen angels?" She replied.

"At least I came up with an idea! I don't hear anybody else besides AC and me coming up with anything!" They all argued like that, long into the night.

Sonic entered his werehog form it was so late. "OH GREAT! We haven't figured out anything, and it's nighttime! Also, am I the only one who's starving?" He certainly wasn't the only one who was starving, since they'd all been out there all day. "Well… I guess we'll try tomorrow. Good night." He ran off a little, but waited for a certain hedgehog. A few minutes later, she came with her wings spread. "Hey, it's kind of cold tonight… can I stay at your apartment?"

She was a little shocked at the request, but happily obliged. "Sure, but I'm sorry I don't have another bed. You'll have to sleep on my couch."

"Eh, I'm sure it will be more comfortable than the hard ground."

So they all went to sleep, until the next day.

**There, are you happy, AVQ? It took a few hours, but I got it done so that you won't POST THAT STORY! Now I'm off to bed. Thank goodness I got this up in time!**


	4. Emeraldless In Seattle

**It's moi, this is the first chapter with some ACTION! WOO! **

AC's House, 10:33 A.M.

AC woke up with a large yawn, arms stretching out. She took one look at her bedside clock and did a double-take. "SHOOT! I didn't know I slept in that long," She heard somebody muttering sleepily. "…or Fang and Nightmare for that matter. HEY GUYS, WE SHOULD GET UP SOON!"

"AC, shut up! Nightmare and I will get up in thirty minutes …if you're lucky." Fang replied. Nightmare was sleeping in the attic, while Fang had crashed on the living room couch.

"*Sigh*, Whatever." AC lied down and went back to sleep for God only knows how long.

Silver's Space-craft, 10:59 A.M.

Silver had been awake for a while, maybe for 4 hours at the most. He and Tails were doing some last minute upgrades to the space-craft. "AAAND, done. There you go Silver, is that great or what?" Tails took a step back from the ship and took a look from different angles. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself." He said with a smile glued to his fox features.

"…Tails." Tails knew what was coming not only from his tone of voice, but his mind was practically screaming at him.

"...Yes, Silver?"

"ALL WE DID WAS INSTALL A STUPID CUP-HOLDER AND PAINT THE ENTIRE THING BLUE!"

"Well, uh…"

"WHATEVER! It's fine the way it is. C'mon, we have to go get Sonic and Amy before we get the others." He walked over the main control area.

"OH, what were they doing last night?" Tails gave a very suggestive look.

"Act your own age! Besides, Sonic doesn't _love _her. If he did, he would have shown some sign of it by now. He absolutely HATES her."

Tails was about to reply with how often she was on Sonic's mind, but instead said, "But isn't this how I'm 14 year-olds act?" _Sonic wouldn't exactly like it if I told people what his thoughts contained. However, he needs to remember: I CAN READ MINDS. Oh! Mental Note: Help Silver stop being so naïve._

Port of Seattle, WA, 12:07 P.M.

"Fang, where are they? I'm starving, and they were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Nightmare complained to the brown fox.

Her eye twitched, and she replied, "For the last time, I DON'T KNOW. Also, there's a vending machine RIGHT THERE!" Fang pointed at the snack machine filled with chips, chocolate, soda-pop, and various other heart attack foods.

"$2.99 FOR A TINY BAG OF CHIPS?! HELL NO!" She stomped her foot like a two-year old. Nightmare pouted like that for a little while. "Where's AC?"

That's when she lost it. "HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? SHE WENT TO GET THE OTHERS, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"*Sniffle* *Sniffle* Y-you did-didn't h-have to b-be s-so m-m-mean." Nightmare stuttered. What she was about to do should have been an Emmy-winning performance. (She was faking the whole thing.)

_Oh great, here she goes. _Fang thought to herself, her face in the palm of her hand.

"WAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE SUCH A MEANIE! AAAAAEEEEEHHHH!" She wailed at the top of her lungs.

She had had enough already. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry; I'll buy you ice cream. JUST STOP CRYING!" The two had already attracted the attention of EVERYBODY at the port. All the workers had stopped what they were doing to stare and people touring the port shook their heads. Fang shot daggers at them with her eyes. "Take a picture, it'll LAST longer." She spat at them. To her surprise, several of them took out their phones and started snapping pictures. "GRRR, come on Nightmare, let's GO. Nightmare?" She had disappeared out of sight. "OOOF COURSE."

_30 minutes later…_

"NIGHTMARE, THANK THE GODS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING!" Fang found the wolf staring down a chocolate pie behind a shop window.

Drool poured from her mouth. "Fang, I want that pie, NOW." Her paws pressed up on the glass.

She shook her head. "I thought I'd lost you, and all you can think about is food?"

She nodded in reply. "First off, I'm a demon. Do you think I'd let some guy just take me? Secondly, you said so yourself, if somebody kidnapped me they'd return me 10 minutes later."

"Whatever, c'mon I think I saw AC."

Subway, Seattle, WA, 12:37 P.M.

AC chewed on her sandwich, waiting for her long-time friends and the Sonic team who hadn't arrived yet. "I hope I gave them the right address." Just then, two of the people in question walked in, sopping wet from the rain that had started to pour.

"AC, you gave us the wrong address! We wound up at the Port of Seattle!" Fang's hair covered part of her left eye.

Bunny floated through the wall and into the Subway. She was invisible to everyone except for her three friends. "Luckily, Silver, Tails, and I remembered that you wanted to meet at a Subway. Both have similar addresses." She didn't have to worry about the rain, considering she was… transparent.

Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge ran in. Of course, at the sight of the celebrities, all the people in the store started crowding around and shouting. "Can I have you guys' autographs?"

"Sonic, do you actually like Amy as more than a friend?"

"Blaze, do you have a crush on Silver, or Sonic?"

"I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE MY IDOLS!"

"All hail Shadow!"

"Shadow's bringin' sexy back, them other hedgehogs don't know how to act, his fur is hottest 'cause it's red and black."

"Guys, we should leave." They all agreed with Sonic. The fan-girls were getting ready to rip Shadow apart for one thing. All of them darted into the rain and towards the nearest secluded place… which happened to be a building containing hundreds of crates filled with thousands of fruits, vegetables, and some raw sugar. It was huge, at least 2 stories tall with some dusty rafters. The walls were a dull, sandy color and it had several windows.

Ac finally spoke. "Like I would have said back there, I found out how the demons are getting out. It took all night, but I figured out that someone's helping them. And that someone-,"

"Is right here." A lone figure stood in the shadows.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Silver shouted at the man.

"My name… is Darrel, Darrel the Badger. I wouldn't get so close if I were you, hedgie." Darrel was referring to Sonic, who was inching closer and closer. He stopped moving. "That's better. The reason is to give you slum-bags what you deserve. Of course, that doesn't count Fang and Nightmare. You two could join the rebellion and help the demon union and me. What do you say?"

"If you think I'm gonna say yes, you're a freaking idiot. I kill those who deserve it, but you're just taking innocent lives. Does that answer your question?" Fang crossed her arms and looked at Nightmare. She nudged her, so she'd get the hint.

"OH! He was talking to me? No I won't join." She told the badger.

Fang smacked herself in a huge face-palm. "FACE-PALM."

Darrel chuckled evilly. "Whatever, I already have one of you anyways." Nobody knew what he was talking about. "You know, you're little marten friend? What was her name again? …Oh, it was Suse. She's self-centered, but will do in a synch." He grinned.

They all were shocked. "Y-you got Suse?" AC stuttered out.

Everyone turned to Fang. "What? The girl was useless. She didn't even have the touch of death, for Zeus' sake. Plus, it was her own fault I damned her."

"We needed all the help we could get! UGH, am I the only intelligent person here?" Bunny looked around for some sign of intelligent life. _Tails, yes. Silver, uhh… kind of. AC, when she makes the right choices. Nightmare, she can be useful. Fang, that was a STUPID decision, but I guess yes. Sonic, cocky, but otherwise okay. Blaze, yeah. Amy, she's pretty smart when she's not obsessing over Sonic. Shadow, YES. Rouge, … no. Knuckles, no. Hm, I'm not the only intelligent one after all._ She saw Tails and Blaze looking right at her. _Oh, right, they can hear my thoughts. _

"Well, prepare to meet the cold, dark face of death." Darrel stood, waiting for someone to make the first attack. Sonic got prepared to make a spin-dash attack. He took off at super speed, his homing attack ready to do damage. The Badger's hands glowed with a turquoise energy, and he grabbed Sonic by one of his spines. "Did you think that was all it'd take? I'm not one of your weakling enemies like Eggman." He threw him in the air, and blasted him with the stored energy at one of the wooden crates filled with Florida oranges.

"Urr, Ow! I think he broke my ribs!" He groaned and turned over, unconscious.

Amy quickly reacted. "NOBODY hurts Sonic and gets away without facing the likes of Amy Rose." She flicked her wrist; her signature piko-piko hammer was 5x her size.

"HAHA! You must think I'm dumb. You're just an angel. You can heal Sonic and the others who will face me, but you can't heal yourself." Amy shook her head at his remark and swung the hammer. He swiftly took it from her hands and tossed it to the side. "You don't get it, do you? I'm stronger than ALL of you. Nobody will make it out of here alive." He blasted her off to the other side of the building. She too, was unconscious. "Would anybody else like to join these two?" If only he had looked behind.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" AC ran full speed, golden sword drawn. She was able to stab him a couple times before he whirled around in pain. Warm, red blood poured down his back.

"So one of you actually made me bleed. Too bad for you, I still have the upper-hand." However, she wasn't as slow and weak as she looked. She ducked away from the focus blasts, and ran into hiding. "Where the hell did you go? Once I find you, you're DEAD."

AC was well hidden behind a crate filled with plastic boxes of strawberries. "Psst, Nightmare." She whispered to the wolf. Nightmare hadn't noticed. "NIGHTMARE." She was still in a hushed tone. The wolf still hadn't noticed. "OH FOR THE GODS' SAKES, STALL HIM!" She shouted, and ran sneakily to a new hiding place.

"OK! HEY BADGER, OVER HERE!" Nightmare transported to a crate which was upheld by a crane. "FOR NARNIA!" Darrel was two steps ahead of her. He was already on the crane, thanks to a red Chaos Emerald allowing him to use Chaos Control. He had super-strength pliers, and clipped the crane's ultimately powerful rope… which was holding the crate Nightmare was currently dancing on. "Son of a bitch." Bunny looked at the wolf. "… I mean… son of a bad lu- AAAAA!" The crate crashed to the ground. It split into pieces, fruit spilling all over the ground. "APPLES! *CHOMP* And from the taste of them, WASHINGTONIAN! I'm fine guys, I have food."

Fang chuckled. "Same old, hungry Nightmare. HEY BEAVER, GET OVER HERE AND FACE FANG THE DEMON FOX!" She transported in another black wisp, appearing in the rafters. "Tee-hee, he'll never find me." She whispered to herself. Once again, he was two steps ahead.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He appeared on the rafter behind Fang's, and lunged at her.

"I think he has a Chaos Emerald!" Silver pointed at him and the falling fox.

"NO, REALLY? *CHOMP* NO SHIT, CAPTAIN DUH!" Nightmare shouted through a mouth full of apple.

She was taken by surprise, and couldn't teleport. "AAAAAAAAAA!" Luckily, or not so luckily, a crate was conveniently open from the people who had been loading it with vegetables before. It would be somewhat of a soft landing, but she couldn't stand what was inside. "OH GOD, AAAAAAAAAAA!"

AC thought she had broken all her bones or something serious. "FANG! Are you okay?! Did you a break a bone?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! THIS CRATE'S FILLED WITH BROCCOLI! AAAAA! ECK, EWW! THIS IS SO REPULSIVE; I'D SOONER WANT TO BE IN A CRATE FILLED WITH SCORPIONS! You know what; actually they sound pretty appetizing right now!"

AC couldn't believe Fang was actually serious. She made a face like this. (-_-) "Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you were dying or something!"

"I AM DYING, I'M SURROUNDED BY POISON!"

"Whatever, it's my turn!" Silver used his telekinesis to pick up a crate and hurl it at the surprisingly still badger. Once again, he Chaos-Controlled.

"DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS?! I HAVE AN EMERALD, AND YOU DON'T!" He blasted energy at Silver, and the hedgehog went straight crashing through one of the windows. "Perhaps you COULD HAVE used telekinesis to hold me still, and hurl ME across the room. NONE OF YOU PEOPLE THINK! So who's next to epically fail?"

Shadow skated towards Darrel, fangs bared.

"HA, you people never learn, do you?" He was about to raise up his emerald, but Shadow raised his too.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow smirked as he disappeared.

"OH SHIT, WHERE DID HE GO?!" Darrel could find no sign of him. That is… until he looked up. Shadow dropped from the ceiling, showing his fangs again. He had no time to use chaos control to get away from the vampire-hog. Shadow had a grip on Darrel's neck, getting ready to drain the blood from his victim. "N-NO!" He punched Shadow's eyes, and the blood-thirsty one blinked and let go in surprise. Darrel repeatedly punched him while he was still down.

"SCREW KICK!" Rouge FINALLY helped out, but once he had finished off Shadow, he turned around and blasted Rouge.

"Now that you're both taken care of, I'll be taking _this._" He grabbed the emerald out of his hand. "Now I'm _twice _as powerful as I was before! MU-HAHA!"

"*Sigh*, I can't do anything to help, considering I'm not SOLID." Bunny just stood there, watching her friends get pummeled. She felt so useless to the team, even more useless than Knuckles.

Speaking of him, he lumbered over to Darrel. "ARRGGHH, FLESH."

"… I don't even have to use Chaos-Control." He walked over to the Zombie/Echidna and shoved him over. "Now, who's left?"

Fang and AC were still arguing. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CHILDISH?" AC shouted.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNCHILDISH?" Fang countered.

"You two can argue like 5 year olds, I'm gonna stop this evil dude." Blaze got into a fire tornado, and sped over to Darrel. By this point, you know what happened.

"You people are so dumb; it's not even funny anymore. You will all PAY for your stupidity with your lives." _BLAST! _Blaze was out cold. It was up to AC, since Fang was in no condition to fight. She claimed she might have "broccoli poisoning".

"Looks like I'll have to destroy you." AC still had her sword out.

"No, I'll destroy YOU." He blasted at her, but she jumped out of the way and he hit a crate of grapefruits. They all spilled over the floor, tripping AC. She was cornered by him; he was already focusing more energy, except he'd be punching instead of blasting. Wait, she could have sworn she'd seen something shine. Yep, a Chaos Emerald!

She blindly reached out for it, and jumped up yelling, "CHAOS, grapefruit?" She looked up at the fruit; you could just imagine a large question mark forming over her head. A sweat drop formed on her forehead as she looked at the harmless grapefruit. There hadn't been a Chaos Emerald after all, for it had only been in her imagination. "Aw, shit…"

"HA! You and your friends are so delusional. You thought you were going to magically find a chaos emerald in a fruit crate? Well, your death will be first up. Unfortunately, it won't be slow and painful like I planned for it to be. The others won't be unconscious forever."

AC despaired; there was no hope for her. Or so she thought…

"HELLO!" Fang the Fox herself touched his back, and he collapsed to the floor.

"Wait a minute, you could have done that this WHOLE time?!" The marten's right eye twitched in agitation.

"Hey, Nightmare could have, but you're not yelling at her!"

"*CHOMP* Shu-up I'm sti ea-in!" Nobody could understand her through all of the food in her mouth.

"It also occurred to me that we could have teamed up together instead of fighting separately and it would have taken a LOT less time…" Fang trailed off.

"Whatever, it's over now." They heard a slight groan from outside. "Silver!" They said in unison.

"Hey, what happened?" Blaze got up slowly while rubbing her bruised head. The others were slowly coming to their senses also. All except for two had fully gotten up with their own strength.

X

Sonic woke up with his side hurting like all of hell had fallen upon it. "Fuck, that sure as hell hurt." Then another thought occurred to him as his eyes happened to chance upon a still unconscious pink figure. "AMY!" As he hobbled over to her side, nobody took notice of him. He shook her for a couple of minutes. "Wake up, wake up! Oh God, I hope-"

"Er… wha? Hope for what? What the heck's going on?" Amy came back into consciousness. A medium trickle of blood came from a cut on her head. "SONIC! Your rib-cage!" He looked at his side. It was true, his side was all torn up with one or two bones poking out.

"Ouch, so that's why that hurt so much." Sonic poked at the wound and winced in pain.

"Don't touch it. Here, let me fix it." She stretched out her hand, and placed it directly onto the bloody flesh.

He squirmed around as the bones shifted back into place and the skin was healing over. "OW! OW! Amy, my side is literally BURNING!"

"If you would stop MOVING, then it wouldn't hurt to heal as much. Do I have to put a gun against your head in order to get you to hold still?" She looked at him with all seriousness in her eyes.

He gulped. "Nope, I'm good." Finally, it was good as new and the sensation of being on fire went away. "H-how did you?"

"Angel, remember? That's all it takes, and an injury that could take months to heal heals up in 2 minutes flat."

"Yeah but… never mind. What about you? Your injuries don't seem to be healing any time soon." He gave her a questioning look.

"Were you paying attention at all? I can't heal myself. I have to go through the whole pain and healing process. This," She gestured at the cut, "Will probably turn into a slowly fading scar. You're lucky, your skin won't be all deformed like it would have been had I not helped. Okay, could you get me a towel or something? My blood is starting to pool on the ground it's dripping so much."

He went over to the others before he'd even heard her finish. "Hey, does anybody have stuff for cuts? Amy can't exactly help herself." He wasn't sure if they pretended not to hear him, or they just that wrapped up in the argument they were currently having.

"Why couldn't have anybody thought about teaming up?! It would have resulted in fewer injuries and less WASTED time!" Blaze made a big show of putting her hands in the air to represent all the time they'd lost.

"Says the one who couldn't have thought of ANYTHING better, than spinning in a tornado at a person with TWO emeralds! You sure are all talk." AC crossed her arms and fumed to herself.

"Listen, you don't have the right to tell ME how to do anything, _marten_! I earned my way into fame. I don't exactly see anybody with an _AC the Marten _t-shirt!"

"I also don't see too many people going, 'OH! I sure do love playing Sonic '06! Sure it has the crappiest game-play EVER, but BLAZE in all her glory is in it!'"

"Hey, don't insult Blaze like that! Also, I WAS IN THAT GAME!" Silver had crawled back in through the same window he'd been thrown out of.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! Amy is over there BLEEDING to death, and all you can think of is who's stupidest for not thinking of things fast enough, who's more famous, and who had the crappiest game. Sorry Silver, but the game sucked even if I WAS in it. Doesn't Tails have all the bandages and stuff?" Sonic shouted over the cat, hedgehog, and marten.

AC snapped her fingers. "THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING OF! Where the fuck was Tails while all of this was happening?"

The fox in question walked in. He had a black eye and a cut lip. "Sorry, I got caught in a "Tails-Hater" group. They were shouting all kinds of crap like, 'You ruined the Sonic franchise!', or 'You can't date Cream or Cosmo! Foxes eat rabbits and Cosmo was a fucking plant!' Then they beat me up."

"AC, does THAT answer your question? Tails, do you have anything for cuts?" Sonic asked him.

"Sure, hold on. It's in Silver's ship. Where is that ship anyways?"

Silver groaned. "I parked it a couple blocks down and it's on CAMOUFLAGE! We'll never find that damn thing!"

Sonic snatched Silver's keys, pressed the button that said "Find Owner", and the ship crashed through a wall.

"…Oh yeah, forgot I had that installed."

Nightmare whispered to Fang. "Is he a natural blonde or something? Even I'm not that dumb, and I'm _Nightmare_."

Sonic had walked back over to Amy, since it seemed nobody was in a rush to help her. "Sorry, they're all being idiots."

"That's okay, I'll live. Could you just take me home now? I'd get it done quicker without these guys." He nodded, picked her up carefully, and ditched the others to go to the little apartment he was currently staying in temporarily.

**This is hereby the longest chapter I've ever done. Well, gotta go! See ya when I'm posting another chapter!**


	5. Bandages and Dislocations

**Hopefully I'll be able to get this up before tomorrow night (April 28****th****, 2013). If you haven't been able to tell yet, this story takes place in Washington. Enjoy whether you're a Washingtonian or not. ^_^**

Amy's Apartment, 5:42 P.M.

"Feeling better yet?" The blue hedgehog sat by the pink one whose head had one medium bandage wrapped around it.

"Considering I lost about 2 pints of blood, I'm feeling okay." She took another sip of the orange juice that he'd brought for her before. A large blood stain marked the gauze material.

"Uh… sorry I wasn't able to help you sooner…"

"Sonic, don't be ridiculous. You were _unconscious _for goodness' sake! Besides, when haven't you helped me?"

He looked like he was thinking hard about it. "Well, there was that one time I didn't even run full speed to save you." Just then, somebody knocked on the door. "I'll get that, don't move."

"Where exactly would I go?" Amy laid her head back down on the couch and took a much needed nap.

"AC?" Sonic was surprised to see the marten at the small apartment.

"The one and only; I stopped by to check up on Amy. So, can I bring the team back some good news?" He told her yes, and after a brief thanks she ran off in an electric flash. Sonic shut the door and went back into the room where Amy was, only to find her asleep.

"Good-bye, Amy. I'm going to go out for a little bit, not that you can hear what I'm saying." He wrote out a note in case she woke up, and took off at the speed of sound. "Now let's see… what should I do on my run?" He happened to run into Silver… literally.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GO- Oh, hi Sonic." His mood quickly changed from fucking pissed off to somewhat cheery and embarrassed. "AC said Amy was fine, but when exactly will she be back in action?"

"Well, she still seems kind of hurt, so I'd give it a day or two." Silver suddenly jerked his head towards something he heard. "What is it Silv-"

"SHHHH!" That's when Sonic heard it too. It was a little bit away, but a faint feminine shriek could be heard. They both looked at each other. "Who could that be?" Silver wondered to himself. "I think we should check it out. What do you think, Sonic? Sonic?" Sonic had already taken off towards the sound. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed. AC was fighting off a shadowy figure with electric shocks and her golden sword at the same time.

"Thank the gods, Sonic you have to help me! The others don't even know I need help." She continued to fight off the demon, slashing at him constantly. However it had no affect on him whatsoever.

"HA! You can't stop me! As a demon, I'm INVINCIBLE!"

"Not against me you aren't." The demon turned around only for his scarlet red eyes to be met with Fang's mud brown ones. "Hello, George. How has Hell been treating you? I know how you used to cry like a sissy whenever you got near the center of all the torment. You should be ashamed to even call yourself a demon."

George was absolutely terrified of the superior demon. "H-hi F-f-fang. H-how's it going? Still kissing Zeus' feet? You are no true demon, because true demons only serve Hades alone." He tried to hide his fear after much stammering.

"I still owe my allegiance to Hades, even if I'm fighting against other demons for what I believe is right. I see you've also developed a stuttering issue. You might want to get that checked out. Anyways, do you want to leave here and keep your existence?" He nodded furiously. "WELL TOO BAD! Nobody tries to kill my friend and gets away with it!" You see, demons don't die, since technically they can't. They just get their existence wiped away from the face of the earth. So that's exactly what Fang did. She dusted off her hands. "There we go."

AC got off the ground and walked over to Fang. "Thanks, Fang. How can I repay you?"

"Cook bacon, and LOTS of it." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Well, keep an eye on Amy for us. Once she's better we're leaving to start our journey to Hades. Bye-Bye!" AC left, giving off more electricity as she ran.

"Oh right, Amy! I left her all alone." He zipped back to her in 6 seconds flat. "Are you awake?" He walked quietly into the room.

"Yep, I've been up for about ten minutes." She waved from the couch. "Don't worry; I got your note, so I didn't have an anxiety attack."

"Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes at his question. "You know, I may have this," she gestured to her head wound, "but I'm not helpless. I don't need somebody watching me every second."

"Gee, sorry for caring. I'm gonna get a drink." He started walking to the fridge, but she grabbed his arm.

"Just because I don't _need _someone with me, doesn't mean I don't _want _someone with me. Just don't think that I am helpless."

"I know, but seriously I'm thirsty." He gently pried off her hand and continued walking for something to drink. He grabbed a can of coke and came back. He pulled the tab and it opened with a hissing sound.

"Hey! How come I have to drink orange juice, but you get a coke?" Amy crossed her arms at the unfairness of it.

Sonic ruffled her bangs. "Because you just lost a lot of blood and need to get your blood sugar back."

"Then why can't I have coke? It has sugar. It has even more than juice does!"

He sighed. "You need _natural _sugars, none of this artificial crap for you."

She let out a small laugh at this. "Turning into a bit of a nutrition freak, are we?"

"_No_, but I am concerned about you. Now lie down and go back to sleep."

"You can't tell me what to do." However, she still went back to sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep, he got out a blanket and put it over her.

"Good night, Amy." He happened to look at the clock. It read, 9:32 P.M. "Oh wonderful, I should be in werehog form soon enough." He transformed shortly after, his gloves made a tearing sound as he increased in size. "Might as well go talk with the other members of Team Supernatural."

**Meanwhile with the others…**

"Hey Knuckles, want to shake my hand?" The marten stuck out her hand.

"AC, No! He doesn't deserve that!" Bunny tried to stop her, but it was no use.

Knuckles stumbled over to AC, and placed out his hand as well. Once he took hold of her hand, however, he brought her arm closer to his jaws.

"OH SHIT! SOMEBODY HELP, HE'S FUCKING TRYING TO EAT MY ARM!" She tried to break free of his grip, but he was stronger than he looked. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DON"T JUST STAND THERE, GET IT OFF!"

"Eh-hem, that _it _has a name. His name is Knuckles." Rouge cleared her throat. They all ran over and pulled Knuckles away from AC, in the process dislocating her arm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! GET A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING!" Her arm swung around limply. "Oh God, somebody help!"

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic entered the aircraft thanks to Silver teleporting him in.

AC jabbed her finger towards Knuckles, whom they were restraining. "He tried to eat my arm like it was a double bacon cheese burger! Do you know somebody who could put it back into socket?"

He thought to himself. _Amy could, she'd be better at it than anybody else here. _Instead he said, "I could do it."

She retreated to the corner of the aircraft. "Uh-uh, no way, you're going to KILL my arm in the process!"

"Come on AC, let us help you." Blaze tried to get closer to AC, but got slapped back a few feet instead.

"NOOOO! Stay away from me!" She jumped a little ways away, starting a chase that would put Amy's chases for Sonic to shame. "GET BACK HERE!" was constantly shouted from everybody except for AC who would shout back, "NEVER!" Finally, they captured her. Fang held her by her right side (the one with the dislocated arm), and Nightmare held her by her left arm. "LET GO OF ME!"

Amy POV

So Sonic had decided to take another run. I decided to go out after him. It was pretty late, about 11:00. I walked outside, instantly chilled by the night wind. I eventually found myself in the forest where the team usually held its meetings. I don't know what brought me there, fate I guess. I heard faint crashes and shouts from farther in the forest. "I wonder what's going on." I whispered to myself. I sped up a little, the dead leaves crunching under my feet. I didn't fly, in case something _else _was flying as well. Something, _demonic. _Wind whistled past the trees, and I was getting kind of creeped out.

_Why did I come out here alone? I could have just waited in my nice warm home for Sonic, but NO. I had to come out here in this creepy forest in the middle of the night. _I shook the thoughts away and continued on towards where the sounds were coming from. "Don't be a coward, there's nothing that will harm you. Well, that's not exactly true… but whatever." I tried to keep up confidence as I finally found what was causing all the noise. "Silver's space-craft?" I walked towards it, curious.

I was transported into it once I walked under it. I found everybody on the floor doubled over in pain, except for one who clutched her arm close to her. The whole place was total chaos. It was in complete disarray, as though a tornado had swept through. Papers were scattered, tables and chairs turned, and glasses were shattered. "What the heck happened?"

Fang pointed at the still standing marten. "_That _happened."

"I told you to stay away from me. I told you to let go. But did you listen? NO." AC backed away from them some more. Why was she trying to get away from them? Then I looked at her arm. It was out of socket.

"AC; let me look at that." I coaxed her over to me, hand outstretched.

"Okay, here you go." She happily walked over to me. She gave me her arm, and held perfectly still.

"Okay, now this may hurt a bit." She yelled out as I touched the arm and it shifted back into socket.

"All better." She walked back over to a half-eaten cookie and gulped it down.

"That, was all it took?! She wouldn't even let us go near her!" Silver gawked in disbelief.

"*Chomp* 'Cause she didn't look like she was 'bout to rip my arm off even more." AC said, cookie crumbs flying from her mouth.

Fang shook her head. "Unbelievable, we've been friends for years and you're going to let her fix your injuries? Eh, I don't blame you; I probably would have made it worse somehow. Especially Nightmare would have."

"Wait a minute, Amy what are you doing out here anyways? Something could've gotten you on your way!" Sonic stood up and checked my head for further bleeding. Are you kidding me? He was acting like I couldn't even take care of myself!

"I'm fine, I was just lonely. Let's go." However he refused to let me walk myself. He picked me up and took off. _Until I get this bandage off, this is going to be a long couple of days._

**This chapter didn't have as much going on as I would have liked… but I'm fine with it the way it is! Hope you are too, stay tuned!**


	6. Preparations and Bacon

**Another chapter, I'm sure those who've been reading know by now that I usually wait 1-2 days to post another chapter. The only exception is that one time I waited an entire week to update. I'm beginning to ramble, so I'm gonna stop and let you enjoy!**

Tacoma Mall, Paranormal Preppers' Store, 5:32 A.M.

AC POV

I couldn't sleep, so I had left my house and walked into the still dark street. I somehow walked the whole way to the Tacoma Mall, and that's where I was at that moment. I decided to check out that new weird store that moved into it. The items they had in the display window were absolutely ridiculous. UFO detectors, Ghost Vac-3000X, and Military-Grade Gold Foil to keep the aliens from reading your mind were lined up. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. Not only was it outrageously over-priced, but idiots actually bought the junk believing that it actually worked.

I walked in to see what other rip-offs they sold. Upon entering I immediately came across something that actually did work, however. In their glass counter, was box after box of silver bullets. Oh, Twilight made you think those didn't work on were-wolves? WELL THEY DO! _Better not show Sonic this place. _There were many different brands of it; some had sophisticated labels while others were so cheesy and corny that I might as well have been eating a Nacho Grande. They also sold stuff for vampires, demons, and other various beings that happen to be on my team. I got bored almost instantly, and went back to my house.

As I tip-toed quietly in, I heard the faint sound of Fang's breathing. Something crashed from within my attic, which followed with a very loud "DAMN IT!" It sounded like Nightmare had done something AGAIN. "I'M OKAY!" She couldn't have possibly yelled any louder.

"SHHH!" I tried to keep her quiet, so that Fang wouldn't wake up. Luckily, all she did was turn on her side slightly. "Phew!"

"AC what the hell are you doing? I'm tryin' to sleep. *Snore*".

"Grr, FUUUUUUUU!" I was fucking pissed off. How the fuck was it that she could sleep through NIGHTMARE, but me simply BREATHING out caused her to stir out of slumber?!

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Fang lied back down and fell asleep again.

"Whatever, I'm going to try to sleep." Along with my Cyclothymia disorder, I occasionally had fits of Insomnia. It looked like I was going to be pulling an all-nighter. I got myself a drink and watched the sun slowly rise. I decided to make well on my promise and got out a packet of premium bacon. Then again, all bacon is good bacon. I got out a pan, and began cooking it. I was enjoying the smell, and the sound of the sizzle was making me even hungrier. _Psst! _I turned the bacon some more. Eventually the smell of bacon woke my friends up.

"Good, so you've kept your vow of repayment. NOW GIMME THE BACON." Fang grabbed half of the bacon and went over to the polished cedar table.

Nightmare noticed and started whining. "How come she gets more bacon?! I WANT MORE!" She grabbed more and added it to the bacon she had.

"NO FAIR, now Nightmare has more!" They kept arguing like that until all the bacon was on their plates and there was none for me.

"Ugh, you guys eat; I'm going to have breakfast at Shadow's."

"OH, why Shadow's?" Fang fluttered her eyelashes at me. "You wouldn't happen to _like _a certain black and red vampire, would you?"

"_No, _He just doesn't drive me fucking crazy this early in the morning." I began to walk out the door, but before I did I turned around to shout "HATE YOU!"

"Love you too." They waved at me, all smiles and laughs. UGH. I started at a normal pace, but sped up when I saw his house. Could you blame me? I was starving! I knocked on his sand colored door and waited. I knocked again to get his attention if he was sleeping, considering it was daytime.

"GO AWAY, FOR THE UNDEAD TAKETH DWELLING HERE. LEAVE IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR BLOOD!" Shadow had taken on a very stereotypical vampire accent. He reverted back to his normal voice. "Seriously, get off my property." He still hadn't opened the door, but now at least he was at the door.

"I want food, Nightmare and Fang stole all of mine."

He let out what sounded like a sigh. "You do realize that I don't keep food here, right? I'm a vamp, a.k.a. BLOODSUCKER. I don't exactly _eat._"

"WHATEVER, I'm going to Starbuck's." I jumped off the step and ran off to Starbucks to get a breakfast muffin.

Normal POV

**With Silver and Tails**

"For the last time, I will NOT ask Blaze out for you." Tails set his churro down on the table.

"Aw, come on! I need you to do it. I can't ask her out myself, I'm too awkward with girls! I'm even more awkward than Sonic, and that's just sad." Silver pleaded the kitsune; he was practically begging at this point. "PLEASE!"

"NO. If you want to take Blaze out on a date, then fine. But be a man and ask her YOURSELF!"

_I just got told to be a man by Tails Prower. He's the most girly guy on the team. Have I sunk that low?_

"I HEARD THAT! At least I don't wear gay shoes!"

"First off, they're boots. Second off, I'M NOT GAY!"

"I kind of figured that… What exactly is going on?" Blaze walked in with a mocaccino in hand.

"Uh, Blaze, I didn't see you there." Silver was sweating in huge droplets. He tried not to think about how he was going to ask her out. _I know you can hear me; Tails and I were just arguing._

_Really? Because your mind reveals more than you think. If you wanted to take me out all you had to do was ask._

_Will you go out with me?_

_No._

He gawked at her. "You're so COLD in contrary to your powers!

She shrugged back at him. "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."

"Is that just a lighter way of telling me I'm not your type?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "_No, _I just don't want a relationship."

"Fine, I'm going to see if Amy's feeling better. Then we can get this show on the road."

"Silver, we're not even halfway ready yet. We still have to get the Drachmas to pay off the guy who drives the boat down the river of Styx."

"AC's got us covered on that. She got some from her mom."

"I thought her dad was the one who was the god."

"Yeah, but her mom had some Drachmas." They fell silent for a little while, unsure of what to say. "Well, I'm gonna check up on Amy. See you later, Blaze and Tails."

"Bye, Silver." They said in unison. He transported himself out of the ship, and went to Amy's apartment. As expected, Sonic answered the door. "Hey, is she back in action yet?"

"N-,"

"Yes, I am." She cut off Sonic's sentence. She'd taken off the bandage, revealing a medium, but fading scar.

"Amy, I don't think you should try to take on things yet." Sonic turned around to try and talk her out of it.

Amy stepped out in front of Sonic. "I'm perfectly fine. I can fly, run, and swing my hammer. That's all I have to be able to do besides heal, so I'm good." To demonstrate, she took off in a bounding leap and flew into the sky. She came back with a rather fancy looking latte. "See?"

"Well Sonic, you can't exactly argue with her logic." Sonic finally gave in and stopped trying to keep her from going so soon. "So, I'm going to call everybody to a meeting tonight at 10:00 sharp. There we'll discuss when to leave for Hades."

_Later that night…_

The Forest that Keeps Getting Mentioned, 9:54 P.M.

Almost all of them were there. They were now waiting for Sonic and Amy. She swooped down with a few wing beats, while he ran there in a somewhat canine way. "Sorry we're late, _Sonic _decided that the cat that was running by was evil and went to kill it."

"HEY! I'm standing right here!" Blaze pointed at herself.

Sonic gulped. "At least it wasn't anthropomorphic."

"Anyways, you guys aren't late. In fact, you're just in time." Silver made sure they could all hear. "I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide when we leave." They all made various suggestions, but in the end they picked Fang's.

"I say we should go tomorrow night, that way Sonic is in werehog form and we have plenty of time to get ready now." They ended the meeting, said their good nights, and got prepared for what they were up against the next day.

**Don't worry, I don't hate Silver. So all you Silver fan-girl better not flame this. Until next time, AC IS OUT. Gosh, it's been a long time since I've said that.**


	7. The Journey Begins

**Okay, Here's another awesome-tacular (I hope that's a word XD) chapter!**

AC's Backyard, 8:02 P.M.

AC POV

I needed to do this before I left with the others, and I didn't have much time left. We'd be leaving in no more than a couple hours. I put the dead squirrel on the barbeque. "Sorry, it's all I could get on short notice. I'm also sorry that I don't have a proper altar to sacrifice on. Zeus, this is your daughter, AC. I haven't sacrificed to you and the other eleven in awhile, so sorry about that as well." I poured some Frank's Hot Sauce and various spices onto it. I know what you're thinking. _Why the hell would you do that? _It was actually a tradition started by my mother and a much younger me.

*FLASHBACK*

_I was four years old at the time. "Mommy, what awe we doing?" I pointed at the dead deer my mother had miraculously killed with a bow and arrow._

"_We're making a sacrifice for Daddy and the other gods and goddesses who live with him."_

"_Awe they gonna eat it?" I was quite the curious one, and I had an interesting point of view on things._

_She laughed at my question, but answered as seriously as possible. "Sure, of course they are. We burn it, and it rises up to them through the smoke."_

"_Then don't it need fwavowing?" I pointed it out as though it should have been obvious to her._

"_Of course, how could I have forgotten? Get all of my spices, okay? One at a time, though, I don't want you to break them and cut yourself." She was referring to when I wanted to help her cook, broke every single one of them, and cried my eyes out when I got all cut up. _

"'_Kay mommy." I walked into the kitchen, climbed onto the counter, and grabbed the first thing I could reach (which happened to be hot sauce). I gave it to her carefully, and repeated this process until I'd brought out her whole spice rack._

_She thanked me, and told me to come over to her. "Okay, help me pour this on." She guided my arm to the hot sauce bottle, and helped me pour it all over the deer's body. After that, we dumped out everything over it, laughing at the same time._

"_Now we can cook it, mommy."_

_She smiled and took out a match, setting it on fire. "Yes we can, *AC's real name*." _

*END FLASHBACK*

"Zeus, _dad,_ could you make sure the gods are on my friends' and I's side while we do this? Make sure none of us die, etc." Not exactly how most people talk to their dads, but that's what I said. I took out a lighter and lit the squirrel on fire.

There, that'd been nagging at me for that ENTIRE day.

Same Destination, 10:49 P.M.

Normal POV

Everything was ready. They'd packed up a couple month's worth of things they needed (i.e. food, clothing, water) since they didn't know how long they'd be down there. Some (Fang, Nightmare, and AC) brought a couple things that weren't exactly necessities, but in their minds were necessary for themselves. They were all gathered around Fang and Nightmare, who were about to open the portal to Hades. It was official, they were about to begin their battle against hell itself.

"Alright, before we leave, does anybody need to get ANYTHING else? Because once we leave, we aren't coming back until we finish this." Fang looked around at the others. Bunny was missing, because like it was said in chapter 2, she was NEVER going back to Hades. So long as she lived, she would not go back. Well… not so long as she _lived,_ but you get the idea! Nobody said anything, so she and Nightmare created what would take them straight to the river.

They all stepped through, and found the boat. "Here you go." AC handed the reaper the Drachmas. He nodded grimly, and started rowing. "Screw the Stairway to Heaven; we're on the Highway to HELL!" Nightmare pulled out a boom box that seemingly came out of nowhere, and the song you're thinking of started playing.

"_I'm on the HIIIIGHWAY to Hell! On the HIGHWAY to Hell! HIIIGHWAY to Hell!_" Before AC/DC (the really epic band) could continue to sing, Shadow made a swift movement and smashed the boom box into little pieces. He proceeded to throw the pile of rubble into the river below.

Nightmare glared at him. "You're paying for a new one once we get back."

"Hmph, whatever." Shadow crossed his arms. "Does anybody know what time it is? I want to know how long I'll have to stay on a boat with this idiot." He looked to Fang, who would most likely know.

"There is no time here, but if you want to know what time it would be in the world of the living, it's 11:10. We should get there in 10 more minutes." She explained to him.

"Oh joy to be joy; I have ten more minutes of _her._" He pointed at Nightmare with a look of absolute disgust on his face.

"Fang, can I kill him yet?" Nightmare asked her with pleading eyes.

"Not yet, besides, weren't you the one who slapped AC for trying to kill him?" There was absolute silence. They finally pulled up into Hades; Shadow let out a sigh of relief. They climbed out of the boat, and looked around.

"I don't see anything suspicious. What about you, Sonic?" Silver turned to him, but continued glancing around wearily.

"No, but remember this: TRUST NOONE. Except for us, of course." As they looked around, all they saw was a bunch of dead peoples' spirits.

"OHMYGODLOOKOUT!" Fang scared the crap out of both AC.

"Bitch, you're lucky you're one of my best friends, because I want to fucking murder you right now." AC tried to stay serious, but burst out laughing. Fang and Nightmare joined in shortly.

"C'mon, we're wasting time." Shadow started walking off.

"Who died and made him king?" Sonic turned to Amy.

"I don't know, but I do know that you've been holding my hand for a while now."

"Uh… no I wasn't."

"Whatever, we got left behind. Let's catch up with them."

**P.S. I love both of the songs! XD I hope that part at the end wasn't fluffy… I want NO fluffiness in this story WHATSOEVER! **

**P.P.S. Don't worry, there's more action and blood in the next chapter!**


	8. The First of Many Conflicts

**I have nothing to say… I'll just give you chapter 8.**

6th Ring of Hades, (There is no time in the Underworld)

"_But there's just one thing, and I really wanna know. Who's that girl runnin' around with you? Tell me; who's that girl runnin' around with you?" _AC was so bored she had started singing to herself in her head. She hadn't really told her friends, but she liked a lot of songs from the Eurythmics. Her two favorites being "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" and "Who's That Girl?" They still hadn't found ANYTHING. There had to be a demon that was part of the union.

"AC, want to hear a certain radio station?" Nightmare pulled out a lunch box-radio. She smirked at Shadow. "What? You thought I really wouldn't come with backups?"

"… Well I don't really think we'll get a signal this far into the earth, but how about 96.1?"

"Okay, hold on for a second." She made various tuning adjustments, and surprisingly they got a clear signal.

"_Don't stop believin'! Hold on to that feeling! Streetlight peopllleee!" _

"YAY!" The three that were mentioned sang along to it, until Shadow being the person he is threw it to the ground.

"I will NOT listen to you three sing." He let out a hmph and continued looking at every suspicious thing. "Where the hell is it?"

"Guys… what exactly are we looking for anyway?" Silver asked slightly confusedly.

Sonic shrugged in response. "I don't know; master demon?" Suddenly, a shadowy figure leapt out at them as it screeched at an impossibly high pitched volume. "I'm guessing that thing there!" Sonic acted fast and swung his arms at it. However, it disappeared. "Oh right… demons can do that."

"*_HISS_* Yes we can. So what are you living folks doing down here? The only ones I'd expect to see are those two over there. Hello Fang and Nightmare, I haven't seen you in a while." The demon had no pupils, only eye whites. His teeth were browning, gnarled fangs. "Have you guys heard of that "union"? I thought it would be cool to join."

"Why would you want to?" Fang questioned him.

"I dunno. I like killing things?" He backed off into the shadows. "Just keep your eyes peeled for those who are on it. LIKE ME!" This time he attacked the closest person to him, which happened to be Sonic.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" He mercilessly tore at Sonic's flesh. Dark blood started to pour from the many wounds.

"Looks like another demon without the touch of death. Tsk tsk, how many other fellow demons are completely useless nowadays? Hold on, Sonic." The brown fox slowly walked over and touched the other demon. He vanished into thin air.

"Th-thanks, Fang. A-Amy could you help with this?" He couldn't get off the ground; it was as though his body was glued.

"Here, this might hurt a little." She got down on her knees and healed him up nicely.

"Uh… guys, I don't think we're alone." Silver trembled as he pointed to the many glowing eyes in the pitch dark. He swallowed in fear. "Should we make the first attack?"

"NO NEED FOR THAT!" They all charged at once. The team met their attacks with their own. Shadow took down a couple with Chaos Blast, and Blaze had taken some out by predicting what they'd do, then counter attacking with fire.

Nightmare started taking out some quickly and easily. She would poke them, and then they'd disappear FOREVER. "BAM, YOU'RE DEAD. BAM, YOU'RE DEAD." She walked along the many figures.

AC's sword wasn't doing much, so she used her electrical powers. To her surprise, it was actually working. She shouted to Fang. "I THOUGHT THEY WERE INVINCIBLE!"

"Against weapons they are, but not against other powers."

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" She did another electrical spin dash straight through two of them. "BOOM!" Her celebration was short lived, because another was coming towards her at full speed.

Fang stepped in front of it, and punched it in the face. "Who says it has to be the _touch _of death?" She briefly laughed at her own dumb joke. "Eh, it's not that funny."

Amy couldn't do much, considering her piko piko hammer was a weapon. She just sort of waited for somebody to get hurt, and then helped them.

Knuckles was left alone by all of them, because the demons looked at him as "too easy to kill". He wandered off farther into Hades. He got lost within the labyrinth of darkness and spirits very soon after he left. "Arrggghhh?" He was genuinely confused as to where he was. There was a small piece of his brain that was still sane. It was maybe the size of a kernel. It told him, _"They only brought you here to abandon you." _

He out right denied it. "NUH UH, FRIENDS NO DO THAT TO KNUCKLES. BUT FRIENDS ARE MADE OF FLESH…" He licked his lips hungrily.

"_Listen to yourself. Do you honestly believe they brought you down here because you're such a big help?"_

Knuckles' flesh eating side couldn't argue with that. "B-but friends suppose be nice…"

"_They are, it's better that you stay down here. Look, your sanity is already returning to you as we speak."_

"I-I guess so." A tear rolled down his cheek. "So what, now I just sit around in Hades?"

"_Sort of, you weren't really a bad guy, so you won't have to go into the wicked section."_

"Okay. I'm going to go over there, it looks comfortable." He lied down on the ground and closed his eyes. "Why can't I sleep?"

"_You're dead now."_

"… Oh. I didn't know it was that simple."

"_Once you want to be here, you immediately die. That's how it works."_

**Back with the others…**

Blood was spattered over the ground. Amy had healed all of them, but not without some of their blood spilling onto the cold dirt. They were all resting from the conflict. "Sonic, are you still awake?" The pink one mentioned asked the unmoving blue figure. "I guess not… good night, _love you._" She whispered and fell asleep. Little did she know, he was fully awake and just faking so that he could keep guard over them all.

"_No demons are going to kill any of us, especially not Amy. Not on MY watch."_

**Ugh… I'm tired. Good night, or good day, or whatever the hell time it is you're reading this right now.**


	9. Burning Flesh, With Bunny for Once

**Read and review! Gosh… I didn't realize how much of the Author's Note Suse made up. WELL TOO BAD, SHE'S A FAKER! **

They continued on their trek through Hades. All was silent except for the occasional cough or sneeze. To say the least it was quiet; _too _quiet. Blaze felt that something was going to happen to them. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she just knew. Demons were good at blocking out mind readers, so Blaze nor Tails would be able to tell if one or more were about to attack.

Sonic was in the front leading the way. His eyes almost never blinked as they scanned through the darkness. There was only one question that rolled through the back of his mind. _"Where are all the dead people?"_ They hadn't come across any spirits whatsoever. To him, it was really weird. After all it was the place of the _dead. _He thought he saw something shuffling over by a rock. _"Apparently the dead like to go into hiding." _Oh, if only he had taken closer look.

The air around them became scorching. Sweat dripped down their necks and backs, and it pooled on the ground. "YEESH! I'm sweatin' like a cheese!" Silver wiped his face and forehead.

"Cheese?" AC questioned his choice of words. She arched one of her eyebrows at him.

"What? Cheese can sweat. Ever tried going on a picnic in E.W. in the summer?" (Eastern WA). Fang, Nightmare and AC silently agreed with him.

Suddenly Nightmare came to a dead stop. Her eyes were glued to something nobody but her could see. Sonic tried to speak up, but she hushed him with a death glare. "Don't. MOVE." She said it as though they were two separate sentences. Nobody questioned her. The Sonic team realized she actually was pretty SMART. AC and Fang only occasionally teased her about some of her past "blonde" moments. EVERYBODY gets those eventually. EVERYBODY. But of course, Sonic had to go and be a dumbass and run towards whatever she was so deathly staring at. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

He wasn't listening as his wolf-like features were focused on the thing that now was appearing before him. You could only compare him to a dog running towards a "squirrel" and then retreating in fear when it turns out to be a fierce mongoose. "OH SHIT!" It was a very _special _kind of creature. How so, you ask? IT COULD BREATHE FIRE. It burned Sonic horrendously and hissed at him; showing all of its ugly teeth. He clutched at his face which had taken most of the damage, but yelled in even more pain when his razor-sharp nails tore into his grayish-blue muzzle.

Nightmare stomped over to him and smacked him. "That's what you get for not listening! What the fuck were you thinking?! Now get out of the way and leave it to the rest of us." She shoved him off to the side brusquely.

Shadow was the one to take care of it this time. He drank its blood, rendering it useless. "Ugh, that tasted AWFUL! Whatever, it's dead."

Sonic was getting his burns tended to by Amy. "Sonic, I really think you should start listening to these guys. They obviously know what they're doing." She swept her hand over his burns, but still careful not to hurt him.

"Pfft, they probably know about as much as you or me." He stared at his hand to avoid looking directly at her.

"No, two of them lived their entire LIVES in Hades."

"Not that it matters, but how come you haven't been using your hammer to help out?"

She fell silent at his question.

"Amy?"

"I have bad aim, alright? That's why the most I do is help with the injuries."

"You have to at least try."

"Whatever, go help them. I need to go do something." She walked off quickly. She seemed to be in a pissy mood.

"Gees, what's her deal?" He walked on all fours back over to the others. Rouge was talking (quite _suggestively_) to Shadow. AC, Fang, and Nightmare were talking about something that apparently was so damn funny, that they were laughing their asses off. Tails, Silver, and Blaze were also discussing something. Nothing seemed amiss, until they heard the scream.

**Meanwhile with Bunny on the surface…**

Point Defiance, 8:02 P.M.

She'd come out to watch the sun set and the waves roll against the beach. It'd been 2 days since her friends and the Sonic team had gone into Hades. _"I just hope they're okay…"_ She touched her transparent finger lightly to the sand. If only she'd been able to come with them.

"G-g-g-g-g-GHOST!" She was startled, and she turned around to see a pale skinned weasel tourist with forest green fur pointing at her. He looked terrified out of his mind.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, FOUL DEMON!" He held out a crucifix which he'd taken off his neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, and WHOA! I may be dead, but I am in NO WAY a demon!" She held her ground.

"Sure, that's what you WANT me to think!" He ran off screaming like a baby.

"Yeesh, what was his problem?" She turned to see a blonde hare standing a few feet away from her. He had brown eyes and was tall, but WAY too skinny. "The name's Harry. I know what you're thinking, _"That's a bit uncreative; don't you think?" _Well, blame my parents." Harry spoke with no emotion, but for God only knows why she liked him.

"Oh, I actually think it's punny. Hey, at least you didn't get stuck with the name "Bunny". I mean seriously, what were my parents thinking?" She tried to act cute for him, giggling a little bit. If AC, Fang, and Nightmare were there, they would've said something like, "Why the fuck would you like HIM?"

"Well, want to come over to my house? The property space is pretty wide, and you seemed all alone. Oh, what happened to you by the way? Should I take you to a hospital?" He pointed at the blood and scars.

"Oh… no. I'm dead anyways, unless there's something they can do for ghosts." He seemed kind of weirded out by the whole situation. Yet, he still offered for her to stop by. "Okay. Just don't freak out when I float through you door."

"I can't promise that."

"Well, see you later then?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. See ya, Bunny." Not only would she regret this, but the blonde jokes would never stop coming from AC, Fang, and Nightmare. In other words, when they saw her again they wouldn't say, "HI! How are you, Bunny?" They'd say, "YOU BLONDE!"

**Okay, when you're picturing Harry's voice, picture a blonde, male Kristen Stewart. By the way, I'm holding a poll on whether or not I should let Suse join the Sonamy-Taiream317 co. again. Vote once it's up! Please? Okay, 'till next time, AC IS OUT.**


	10. Pure Darkness

**I'm sure I've been killing you with anticipation (NOT!) Usually when I make a cliffhanger, I like to wait a couple days or even a week until I post another chapter to keep people on suspense, but I'm still being threatened to update every other day. I must post another chapter in order to keep my black-mailer from carrying out with her threat! Here you go, and enjoy as usual.**

_A few hours before the time we were with Bunny on the beach…_

Amy POV

I screamed at the top of my lungs as someone suddenly ran towards me. I tried to outrun my pursuer who wasn't that far behind. I ran as fast as I could, but he was still gaining up on me. He quickly caught up with me and grabbed my arms. I tried to get out of his iron grip, but he had my arms pinned against my back. He obviously wasn't a demon or a spirit, because his hands were hot against my skin. He was _alive. _I whimpered and spoke in a tight whisper. "What do you want with me?"

"I want _him._"

"Who's him?" I faked like I didn't know whom he wanted.

"YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! You're my little hostage for now. With you taken by me, he'll have to listen to my demands." He got this awful gleam in his eye, which I could just barely see if I tried to turn around.

"Please, don't hurt him!" A few tears streamed down my cheeks, warm and salty as they trailed down.

"No promises, and stop crying or I'll slit your throat right now." He threw me over his shoulder, and pulled out a chaos emerald. "CHAOS, CONTROL!"

**With Sonic and friends…**

"AMY! Where are you?!" Sonic had responded first out of all of them. He ran around, trying to find the girl who was currently missing. "At least tell me if you're okay!" He heard nothing but the occasional call for her from the others. "Oh God, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead…" He kept muttering to himself over and over. Then again, if she actually was dead, he'd at least be able to hear/see her spirit.

Fang came, running back to Sonic. "I couldn't find her anywhere, neither could Nightmare or AC." Soon those two came, running to her side. They explained that they'd seen a suspicious character looming farther in.

"Okay, but let's wait for Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Tails." He told them.

"What about Knuckles?" Nightmare questioned him.

"Nightmare, I think he's gone. Long gone." Fang gave the news matter-of-factly to her.

"…Oh." was all she said. They stood in absolute silence for the 10 most awkward minutes of their young lives. Silver and Blaze came first, huffing in shallow breaths. Shadow and Rouge came back unaffected because they'd used their vampire-bat wings. Tails flew in, out of breath as well.

Sonic pointed at the wolf and marten. "These two say they saw somebody who looked awfully suspicious. We're goin' in after them. For Amy." He got a determined look on his face as he took off on all fours.

"…For Amy." AC decided she might as well join the little chain reaction.

"For Amy."

"For Amy." They eventually all said the short phrase and ran for Sonic, determined to get her back.

_A few hours later, back with Bunny…_

"WOW! Your house is HUGE!" She looked around his home, which was just short of being a mansion.

"It's alright I guess. Make yourself comfortable while I go check on something." He went upstairs to do whatever he had to, while she admired his place.

"Dang, he must have a lot of money." She whispered to herself.

"It's enough to live off of." She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I-I didn't see you come back into the room." She blushed, slightly embarrassed.

He shook his head. "I'm pretty silent. If you would have heard me, then I'd be worried." Him cracking a smile was as close as he got to laughing.

"So… what did you have in mind to pass the time?"

"Well… I have a bunch of classic video games. Want to play this old TMNT vintage arcade game I found?"

"Sure, that sounds really cool!"

Amy POV

I had no idea where I was, but it was really dark and there was no visible way out. I couldn't even see my own hand when I waved it in front of my face! Worse still… my friends were still somewhere in the "realm of the dead" while I was somewhere on the surface. And worst yet, whoever had kidnapped me had something horrible planned for them, and I couldn't warn them! It seemed hopeless; there I was trapped in pure darkness, while my friends could very well have been being murdered to a bloody pulp.

I was completely alone, except for the times when my captor would come in and give me some occasional food. On the bright side, at least he hadn't tortured me. "Sonic… wherever you are, help me." I didn't actually think he could hear me, then that would be stupid. However, I hoped that he'd eventually find where I was. Until then, I was stuck in pitch black.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm getting tired. Sorry if not much happened, but at least now you know what happened and what's going on. I'm going to go be lazy and eventually fall asleep. Oh, before I do, I guess Harry is another OC. Whatever, until next time, AC IS OUT.**


	11. Double Crossed Clues

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY!**

**Character Ages:**

**Sonic: 21**

**Amy: 18**

**Silver: 20**

**Blaze: 20**

**Tails: 14**

**Shadow: ?**

**Rouge: 24 (She can't age, though.)**

**Knuckles: 22**

**AC: 19**

**Fang: 20**

**Nightmare: 20**

**Bunny: 20**

**Harry: 20**

**And a newly mentioned character (Zach): 19; I can't believe I didn't mention how old they after I'd written 10 chapters already… Whatever, you can enjoy this chapter now.**

Sonic stopped running once he happened to see a small slip of paper stuck underneath a blackish-grayish rock. It read as follows:

"_I have your pink friend, and I don't plan on returning her until you meet my demands. If you plan on finding her; don't bother asking anybody. They're all in league with me. So here are my demands. I want you to give me all seven Chaos Emeralds, after that I want the seven Super Emeralds, and I want you (Sonic the Hedgehog) to turn yourself over to me. Only then will she be released. Try to pull any tricks, and I'll send you her dead body._

_Sincerely,_

_Somebody that you used to know._

His hands trembled with anger as he finished reading the note to himself. AC took the slip of paper so that she could read it for herself. She shook her head in disbelief. "Who'd want to kidnap an innocent girl? Hm… right now let's just figure out who it is. Fang, there's a lot of people we used to know, do you have any clue who this could be?" She gave the letter to Fang for inspection.

"Well, the hand writing does look really familiar… I think we might have gone to school with whoever wrote this."

"Okay, that narrows it down to… at least 42 people or more. (-_-) Fang, that doesn't narrow it down much." AC looked at her with doubt written all over her face.

"Would you rather have to pick a suspect out of the 6.897 million people who live in WA, or 42 people whom we went to school with?" She tried to argue, but found nothing to counter against Fang.

"Touché." The others had spread out to find the Chaos Emeralds to deliver to the mystery kidnapper.

Nightmare walked over to Fang. "But I thought we were going to figure out about the demon stuff going on." The fox turned to face her lifelong best friend.

"Something tells me that the guy who took Amy has at least _something _to do with this. However, it's too early in the situation to tell. Let's just get those dumb Emeralds." She opened a portal to leave Hades. "This can wait until later."

Bunny POV

Harry had been being really nice to me. Sure he seemed a jerk back when AC, Nightmare, Fang and I used to occasionally see him with this other guy whose name was Zach the Ferret. Personally I thought Zach was way too full of energy, as did my other friends. At that moment I happened to be walking with him down the road, when my friends randomly appeared out of nowhere. "AC? Fang? Nightmare?" Sure enough, it was them.

"Hey Bunny, what are you doing hanging around with that jerk?" AC pointed at Harry, who was standing next to me.

"Yeah, he still owes me an apology for what he called me in the 7th grade!" Fang glared at him.

"Hey, he called me that too!" Nightmare took on the same look as Fang. AC crossed her arms, expecting an explanation from me. Too bad, she wasn't getting one that she wanted to hear.

"He's actually really nice. He's not the jerk you remember him to be." They all took on expressions of disbelief and disgust.

"There is no way that you actually think he's _nice_. If you do, then you're even more of a blonde than you already were." AC turned her back on me, and the other two followed her as she walked away from me. Whatever, did she really think that I cared if she didn't get along with the guy I happened to like? Wait, had I just thought that? Well, I was just going to wait until those 3 got over their hatred for him. Then, we could all eventually hang out again, right?

Amy POV

I just couldn't believe who one of my kidnappers was! That's right; there was more than one, apparently. I had known that that person had turned on us, but I hadn't thought that they were that evil! At that moment I was just hoping that Sonic was okay, and that he'd find and rescue me. My captor had revealed to me his conditions as to what needed to be done in order for me to be released. I didn't want Sonic to give himself up for me. I would stay there and die if it meant that he'd be left alone and unharmed. I wondered to myself if he would have done the same if it was him instead…

Mystery POV

I looked over the area, watching those fools gather the Emeralds for my partner. I once had a different partner, but my smarts exceeded hers and I needed a new one. That and she thought she could just get rid of me whenever she wanted. I glared as the one known as Shadow the Vampire-hog triumphantly put a Chaos Emerald into a bag where they were keeping the ones that they found.

"Oh Shadow, soon you and your lovely friends will be doomed. You're already walking into an elaborate trap that not even the smartest of you has figured out. Even though she can read minds, Blaze hasn't even figured out who really took your beloved friend, Amy. Tails is just as useless. You will all repay your debts with not only your lives, but Amy's life and all those who will not obey my partner and I's orders. We will RULE the world and more." I laughed happily at my own speech to myself and ran toward where the other members of the union would be waiting for me.

**Review who you think is behind all this, and maybe guess who the Mystery POV is. If you get it right, I'll mention you on my profile as an epic legendary person. Also, go to my profile and vote on my pole if you hadn't already. :D**


	12. Threats plus Bricks Equals Better Hurry

**I'm going to start this chapter with a quote by yours truly. **

"_**Dream up the impossible. That which others would laugh at you for being so ridiculous, then prove it possible and amaze everyone."**_

_**-AC **_

**Yep, I wrote that. Now here's the chapter.**

Amy POV

I'd found a door, so I'd gotten my hopes up and assumed I could escape. But of course, it had been locked. I should have been smart enough to realize that if they wanted me to stay put, they wouldn't just leave a door unlocked. What I could do, however, was try to bust it open with my hammer. I summoned it, pulled my arms back and swung with all my might. _BAM! _At first, it had seemed like it hadn't budged. Then, the door collapsed and I could see that I had been trapped in an attic that entire time. "Hm… you'd think I would have noticed that." I muttered to myself.

I jumped out of the room, and saw light for once. It wasn't natural light, but it was light all the same. I ran down the seemingly endless hallways at full speed. A sudden voice drew me to a halt.

"Leaving so soon?" _Crap. _He grabbed me and pulled me back to the attic. "Apparently, we need to chain you up. Also, try another trick like that, and I'll make sure that I'm the only one who gets their end of the deal."

"Meaning?"

"I'll kill you, ya dumb bitch! They'll give me the emeralds and Sonic, but you'll be a pale corpse. Technically they'll get their end of the deal, because I'll return you. You'll just be dead is all." He shrugged the fact of my death off as though it were nothing. It was probably nothing to him, at least. That is, as long as he got what he wanted. He shoved me up into the attic first, and then climbed in as well. He got out a set of rope and tied me to a chair I hadn't noticed, tucked away in one of the far corners. "There, I hope you've learned your lesson. Don't mess with those in power over you."

Sonic POV

One more Chaos Emerald, and then we'd be able to have access to the Super Emeralds. We were a couple steps closer to getting Amy back from whoever had taken her. "Once we get her back, I'm taking a nap before we go back to finding out about the demons." How was it so easy to find them all, you ask? Let's just say… I know a trick or two as to how to find them faster. I held my gray emerald into the air, trying to get it to pulse with energy, which would be the sign to show that one was nearby. It did nothing. "Come on, I need this!" I tried all over the area, but still nothing happened.

Great, I needed to try somewhere else AGAIN. I was about to dash off to somewhere, but I heard somebody call my name.

"SONIC!"

Silver? What was he doing out there?

"Sonic, *PANT* found… *PANT* emerald. *GASP*" He collapsed to the ground, the final violet emerald falling loosely out of his grip.

"Great, time for the Super Emeralds!" I needed to find that one area I found a long time before, and then I needed to get all the Super Emeralds and bring them to the one who'd kidnapped her. If only I knew where to look…

**With Suse**

"And she doesn't suspect a thing?"

"Of course not, Suse, she thinks everything is fine. What an idiot!" He laughed louder than his usual volume.

"Well, be careful. Eventually she's going to figure out that something's up." Suse sat back down on a comfortable couch. He stroked back the hair on his head and took a seat as well.

"Oh, don't worry. I am."

**With AC**

"Sweet dreams are made of this, and who am I to dis-a-gree? I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's lookin' for somethin'." AC sang to herself as she put away more random junk.

"AC, SHUT UP!" Fang shouted from the couch as she kept switching channels on the TV.

"Fine then. Catch me, as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me, into maaadness. I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away. If I will it all away! DON'T TURN AWAY! Don't give into the pain. Dooon't try to hide. Though they're screaming your name." She had immediately turned to her favorite Evanescence song, "Whisper". She heard a crash come from in the living room.

"AC, come in here for a second." Fang said with a tone that AC didn't like.

"…Yes?"

"We got a note from the kidnapper just now." She walked in to see her picking up a brick with a crinkled piece of paper attached. It read:

_Better get those emeralds to me FAST. I've got a knife that I'm not afraid to use on her. Just a warning._

_Sincerely,_

_Somebody that you used to know_

"Fang, do you have any idea who it could be yet?"

"No, do you?"

"No." They stood around in the awkward silence for a while until Sonic came through the door, dragging a HUGE emerald.

"Behold! One of the Super Emeralds has arrived!" He proudly presented it. "There are more to come"

"What do you mean more to-," AC couldn't finish her thought as Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Nightmare, Tails, and Rouge dragged in six more. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL FANG AND ME ABOUT GOING FOR THEM TODAY?!"

Sonic shuffled his feet. "Well… we were going to, but in the end we had enough people to do it ourselves."

She shook her head. "Whatever, we have to get these to that guy quickly. Look at this." AC handed Sonic the note that she and Fang had discovered.

He nodded. "Let's wait for an address, and then we go."

**Once again, I procrastinated until late at night to write this. Hope you enjoyed as usual, and until next time, AC IS OUT.**


	13. Mysterious Cliff Hanger

***Snore*, *Snore*, *Sn-*, *Wakes up suddenly* NO, DON'T KILL ME, JASON! NO! Oh, hi. I was just having a good dream about Pokémon until Jason Voorhees showed up and ruined it -_-. Here's another lovely chapter.**

Mt. Shasta, 8:16 P.M.

**With *Kidnapper's Identity***

He stared out across the land. His arms were crossed over his chest as he muttered to himself. "I wonder if they've gotten those emeralds for me yet. Hm… perhaps I should give them a place to meet up." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Suse the Marten. "Suse, how is our prisoner?"

"She won't stop FUCKING whining! 'Where's Sonic? Where's Sonic?'" She paused to take a breath. "It's getting fucking annoying!" He chuckled into the phone.

"Don't worry, she'll be gone soon. Did anybody call my home phone?"

"Yeah, some girl wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." He knew whom she was talking about immediately.

"Call her back and tell her sure. Bye, Suse."

"Bye, partner," she clicked the "hang up" button on her iPhone 4s. He took out his notebook and started writing a note to Team Supernatural.

_Dear Sonic and company,_

_Have one of your friends + Sonic meet me at the Columbia River Basin. Only bring what I want, or she WILL be killed. Nobody would ever find her body way out there. Take this warning seriously, please._

_Sincerely,_

_Somebody that you used to know_

He nodded in approval of the note, and decided on a new interesting way to send the letter to them. He rolled up the note and whistled. It took a few minutes, but his own personal Peregrine Falcon flew down to him. As it landed on his outstretched arm, he pulled out a string and tied the note to its leg. "Take this to the _cobalt _one." Cobalt was the key word to get the bird to take it to Sonic. It let out a screech and flew off in pursuit of him.

**With Sonic**

He was running around, checking everything for a note from Amy's kidnapper. He eventually started dumping out and breaking pots and vases for the slip of paper. He happened to be at a person's house who wasn't tolerant to this kind of crap. "HEY! THIS ISN'T FUCKING LEGEND OF ZELDA, GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAWN!"

"Er… sorry, sir." He ran off to avoid a lawsuit or something like that. Sonic wasn't expecting a falcon to suddenly swoop down in front of him. "HOLY SPIRIT!" It landed on his shoulder so that Sonic could see the note tied to his taloned foot. "Oh. Here, hold on, little guy." Sonic reached out to untie the note, but the bird of prey freaked out and lashed out its sharp claws. Sonic's arm had many claw marks, and he was still being attacked. He gave up on being nice and gentle and ripped the note off the bird.

"Stupid eagle!" He painfully rubbed his arm and read the half destroyed note. "Huh, so he wants to meet up there. I wonder why that place… whatever, I can save Amy now. I have to tell all the others about this." He zipped back to the others as quickly as he could or, should I say _tried _to. Sonic wouldn't exactly be making it back to them. Poor, poor, Sonikku za Baka.

**This chapter's really short because I'm lazy, waited until the last minute, and because I wanted to make it all mysterious and crap with a huge cliff-hanger. :D MU-HA HA! I'm so evil! Well, technically not, since I have to post a new chapter on Friday -_-. Whatever, I apologize to people who like super long chapters. Wait, I don't have to apologize to you! Until next time, AC IS OUT.**


	14. Guns and Phones

**Here's where you figure out what's going on. What happened to Sonic? Is Amy going to be released? Who IS this mysterious person who took Amy? Some of these questions and possibly more will maybe be answered in this chapter and the next 2. *Whisper tone*. We begin …now.**

Stranger POV

I crept up slowly behind him. My gun was drawn out of my pocket; he had just reached a door. "Hello, Sonic, you won't get to see your friends ever again." _Bang! _A bullet was shot into the blue hedgehog's back, and I ran off as fast as I could. "Good, my job is done for now."

**With Amy**

Amy sighed to herself. "Where is he?" She heard some shouting come from somewhere in the house.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! No, that did NOT happen! Suse, are you sure he's in the hospital? Well, FUCK! That certainly ruins our plans. Bye, GRRR!" Something slammed and crashed against the floor. "FUUUUUUUCCCKKK!" Some stomping sounds made their way to where she was located. He angrily swung the door open. "Well Amy, it looks like you were about to have a reunion that would have been short lived, but a reunion all the same with your friends while I got those emeralds and Sonic. HOWEVER, some fucking idiot shot your "boyfriend" in the back. Now I can't get what I need. GRRR, FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUUUCCKK!"

If it would have been any other time, then Amy would have been thinking _"Anger issues much?" _But this was a serious crisis. Sonic was badly injured and she could do absolutely nothing about it. "Is he okay?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Damn Suse didn't tell me anything else."

"Wait, do they know that she's there?"

"If they did; she'd be a pretty lousy spy." She thought about something for a second.

"Hey, will I be able to visit him?"

He looked at her at first in disbelief as to that she was actually thinking he would possibly say "yes" to her request. Then, he thought better of it. "I guess, IF the Chaos and Super Emeralds are there waiting for me in all of their shining, glittering glory."

"_Obsessed with emeralds much?" _She thought to herself.

Since he'd destroyed his other phone, he pulled out his back up one. "Suse, send them a text asking for them to have the Chaos Emeralds and the Super Emeralds with them at the hospital."

Amy could kind of hear her voice come from the phone. "What, not the usual note?"

He shook his head to himself and said, "Nope, send them something slightly more… what's the word I'm looking for, Suse?"

"Modern? Usual? I don't know figure out for yourself."

"Whatever, just send them that stupid message and let's get all this crap over with."

"What, you're out of your cussing rampage now? Just a few minutes ago you were making my ears bleed with all of your shouting." He could just see Suse smirking on the other end of the line.

"Shut up you stupid marten, and do as I ordered."

_Sonic, I hope you're okay. _Amy silently prayed to herself as the kidnapper muttered to himself and made his way back down into the main part of his house.

**With AC, Fang, Nightmare, and Bunny**

AC stared at her phone, as if predicting that a message could pop up on her screen at any given moment.

"AC, what in Zeus' name are you doing?" Bunny gave an all too confused look at the brown marten. AC didn't look up as she replied.

"I know that somebody will text me any minute. I just know these things." She stared without blinking, looking somewhat like the overly attached girlfriend, but less creepy and without that weird, scary smile plastered onto her face.

"You know, you're going to have to blink eventually." Bunny stated with a matter of fact look written all over her face.

AC shook her head in response. "No, I can stay like this for all of eternity. MU HA HA!" She wasn't expecting that Fang would suddenly walk up to her and clap her hands in front of her face. The very shock of it stunned her into blinking involuntarily.

"HEY! That's not exactly fair of you." She crossed her arms and hmphed.

Fang shrugged. "Who ever said that life was fair? That's right, no one." The fox laughed hysterically for no apparent reason.

She laughed back along with her. "You're a weirdo, you know that, Fang?"

"No duh, AC. You couldn't get any more obvious than stating that fact."

"Yeah, but none of you people are anywhere CLOSE to being as weird as me." Nightmare proudly walked in and plopped onto the couch next to the two of them. "So what's on TV, is it _Pokémon_?" AC and Fang became animated with excitement and checked all the channels. But sadly, _Pokémon_ was not on at the moment.

"Aw, BOO!" AC threw a loose sock that had been just lying around at the TV.

"At least Charizard is coming back to the show in one week." Fang announced happily.

"AHHH YEAAAHHH!" They started a long conversation about it that Bunny tuned out of. So, she was the only one who noticed AC's phone vibrate and show the little message icon pop up.

"Yo, guys, there's a text for AC."

Immediately she sprung into action, snatched her phone, and clicked on it.

_Surely by now, you've heard that your friend is in the hospital. If not, the others have gone without you. This is not of my doing; I never intended to incapacitate him. Bring the emeralds, and I'll bring the pink one to you._

_Sincerely, _

_Somebody that one of you knows_

_P.S. - I decided to not send a scrap of paper this time. Surprising, isn't it?_

"Apparently nobody told us four that Sonic is in the hospital right now. And apparently one of us knows the guy who's behind this crap presently, 'cause he changed the signature. See for yourself." She handed the phone off to Bunny, who passed it to Fang, who passed it to Nightmare.

"Well then what are we waiting for, the cheese to start talking? Let's get the emeralds and go!" Nightmare disappeared and reappeared with the Chaos and Super Emeralds. "We're ready."

**OK, one question was answered in this chapter. (WHTS?) Leave a review, and until next time, AC IS OUT.**


	15. Hospital of the Hedgehog

**Ugh… I waited until the last freaking minute again! At least there's only about four or five chapters left to write. Here you go; I have to get this done RIGHT now.**

Kidnapper POV

Grr, you'd think that because they're his friends and all they'd be the first ones there. But you know what? THEY WERE'NT EVEN THERE YET. I, of course, was hidden. Not the type of hidden you're thinking of. In fact, I had been in plain sight for all to see. But, they wouldn't know that it was the kidnapper they hated before their very eyes. The only thing that would come to mind when they saw me, was, "Why are you here?" If you haven't realized yet, they knew who I am, but they didn't know that I was the one who had been asking for a ransom. I growled to myself and angrily looked at my watch again. "Where the hell are they?"

As I was about to give up on getting my demands met to, AC burst through one of the hospital doors huffing and puffing. I jumped into hiding. What? Did you expect me to just stay there? I was going to hide until I could find a disguise. I ran into a near closet, and shut the door behind me. There were a lot of brooms and other various cleaning supplies. For some unknown, weird reason there was a cloth bag that if two eye-sized holes were cut into it, it would be a perfect mask for me to wear when I confronted them. I pulled out my glimmering knife and cut in some eye holes. After I was done doing that, I put it over my head and face. I took a quick peek outside of the closet and saw that the coast was mostly clear.

**With AC, Fang, Nightmare, Bunny, Sonic, and Blaze**

AC had six Chaos emeralds clutched in her arms. Nightmare had transported the Super Emeralds with her because they were too heavy to carry even with three other people to help her. Blaze, other than those four, was the first one to get to the hospital for some reason. She thought of him as a really close friend, maybe? (*COUGH* PROBABLY HAS A CRUSH ON HIM. *COUGH*). Whatever the reason was, she and the others were the only ones to have arrived there at the moment. Sonic had a bunch of tubes for breathing and such hooked up to him, and his heart rate machine gave off slow and soft beeping noises.

That was the only noise as they all sat there in silence, waiting for their other friends and teammates to show up. _Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… _It went on like that for at least another twenty minutes. Then, Silver burst through the door. "*Pant* I got… *Pant* your text… *Pant* *Gasp* *FAINT*." He collapsed to the floor, still breathing heavily as he laid there.

Blaze shook her head at him. "Always overrunning himself when he tries to get somewhere on time. In fact, he wouldn't have even been considered _late _anyways; no matter what time he would have gotten here he would have been fine. AC, did that guy give any specific way to contact him when we got here to give him the emeralds?"

She shook her head to answer the lavender cat's question. "Nope, but I could just text back the number that texted me in the first place." She pulled out her phone and started telling whoever it was that had texted her that they were there and waiting for him. She hit the small send button on her phone and the message was on its way to be delivered.

While they waited for a response or something, Shadow and Rouge walked in calmly. The red and black streaked Vampire shrugged. "It's a good thing that it's not sunny out today. Then again, what else would I have expected from the rainiest state in all of the United States of America?" He went over to take a seat by the window. They were all almost there, and the only one that was missing was Tails. Once he got there, then they would have all the members that weren't currently kidnapped present.

Speaking of Tails, he ran in so fast, that he almost crashed into the bed that Sonic was resting and re-cooperating on. "Yeesh, I'm supposed to be his best friend, and I was the last one to arrive here. Some friend I am…" He sat down closest to Sonic, right next to the bed.

"Tails, not only have you known him longer than ANYONE here, we gave you your text last. Plus, AC's crappy phone is really slow." Bunny was through with the little talk that she gave to him.

AC, however, was currently offended about what was said about her phone. "HEY! This phone and I have been through thick and thin, adventures and lazy days, attempted thefts and attempted cookies, and so much more that some of you weren't even around for. Don't you even DARE try to insult my baby! Oh, and some of us can't afford to buy the new iPhone 5." She even went as far as to start petting the electronic device.

Bunny looked in disbelief. "Should I think of this as creepy?" She gestured to the marten.

AC looked up. "What I do is my business, not _yours_." Her phone beeped with a new text that had come in.

'_Sup, I'm already somewhere in this very hospital. Oh, and it's 'bout fucking time that you guys showed up. I've been waiting here FOREVER. I will reveal myself very, very soon. I might as well give you a little clue as to what my identity is. Three of you hate my very guts and wouldn't give a shit if I died._

_Sincerely,_

_Somebody that one of you knows_

AC shook her head. And suddenly, she had an idea as to who it could be. She thought to herself_, "No, it couldn't be! Yet at the same time, it makes total sense. I have to tell Fang and Nightmare, they're the only ones who'll believe me. _She looked up to see Blaze and Tails staring directly at her. Their eye seemed to say, "Are you sure?" She nodded at their unasked question. It looked like they'd found their kidnapper.

**Ooh, who is it? I'M NOT TELLING YOU! You just have to keep guessing until I decide to finally reveal who it is XD. I just might be nice enough to reveal it next chapter. Until next time, AC IS OUT.**


	16. A Blonde Is Always Behind It

**Finally, the long awaited 16****th**** chapter! The reason I didn't update- WAIT, pfft, I don't need a reason! Anyways, I'm finishing this up soon. There's about 4-5 chapters left. So, we begin where we left off some number of weeks ago.**

AC suddenly jumped into action. "OHMYGOD I KNOW WHO IT IS!" The rest except for Tails and Blaze were confused at her slur of words.

"Um, what? Speak a little _slower_." Fang tried to calm down the hyperactive marten.

"I know; I know who he is!" She wouldn't stop bouncing in place.

"Well then, say it already!" Fang sat back down in wait.

"It's… Harry!" Fang and Nightmare nodded in agreement, and wondered why they hadn't thought of that. However, Bunny wouldn't hear of it.

"What? Have you been sniffing glue? Harry isn't like that; he's sort of nice."

AC snorted. "You dumb blonde; it's obvious that it's him. When you hung out with him all the time, didn't you ever notice that he would just suddenly leave for no apparent reason? Or his reason would be something like, 'I have to check on something.' COME ON; that just SCREAMS guilty."

Bunny still wouldn't believe it. "Lots of people have stuff that needs to be checked on."

"Are there a lot of people that just happen to show up back in our lives conveniently right after one of our friends gets kidnapped? I think NOT." AC crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever, the blonde isn't going to cooperate. I say we go and chop his head off!"

"No, I WANT TO KILL HIM! Check out my new giraffe knife. It's super sharp, and draws blood slowly and painfully!" Fang pulled out a flip out pocket knife with a very excellently carved design on the wooden handle of an African giraffe. It hasn't been mentioned much, but Fang was SERIOUSLY obsessed with the long-necked animal.

"No, I will." Unbelievably, Sonic painfully leaned up out of his hospital bed.

Silver spoke up. "No way, Sonic, you get to kill EVERY bad guy! Leave it to other people for once! Besides, I haven't killed anybody yet! Fang killed TWO people already,"

"Correction, one was a demon." She pointed out.

"Well… one demon and one person. And I haven't even so much as maimed anybody!"

"That's because YOU suck!" She leaned back with her arms across her the back of her head.

"And YOU swallow!"

"Silver, you just got that from Nightmare! You can't even think of your own come-backs for goshness' sake! I think you're even stupider than Lindsey Lohan."

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH! I said it."

"You wanna go?" He stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah I wanna go! Away from you! I'm off to hunt that jackass down, and y'all can come with me or choose not to." All except for Sonic and Silver left the room. Well… Sonic really had no choice.

Bunny agreed on one condition, "Don't kill him, just cut off a chunk of flesh or something."

She turned back to her with all seriousness on her face. "No promises."

**With Suse**

"Ugh, they left! Why are they leaving?" She was hiding not so cleverly behind one of the hospital's many houseplants. She was lucky that none of the Team Supernatural members happened to turn towards her way. "I guess the deal's off then." She spoke into her phone. "They left, you know what to do." She clicked her phone off and crept out from behind the plant. "Well, looks like they want to play the game _that _way. Little do they know, I INVENTED this game, and I always win." She made good quotes that sounded like they could be from award-winning movies. She was pretty smart, but he had to remember one thing. Her smart and talents were equally matched by another marten, a marten with the Greek gods on her side.

**Back to Team Supernatural**

Bunny kept pleading with Fang not to hurt Harry too badly. "Please, I'll buy you all the giraffe merchandise that my bank account can afford!"

"Hm, tempting, but NO. Why do you want to protect that soulless jerk so badly?"

"Um, Fang, you can't exactly talk about soulless when demons don't exactly have the ability to own souls of their own."

She shook her head that the ghostly rabbit. "Just because I don't have a technical soul, doesn't mean I don't know how to seem as though I have one."

Blaze smiled a little. "How very moving. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Mhm, go on."

"If you have the touch of death, how come you're going to kill Harry with your knife?"

She looked at Blaze with a face that said, "Seriously -_-?" "That's like asking why Shadow used guns when he had a spin-dash attack. I just like to use it." They continued towards the huge house, determined there would be one less jerk that the earth would have to deal with.

**Ah, I've finally gotten this ready for updating. Here you go. :D Because now I'm on summer vacation, I'm going to update this day by day until it's finished! Meaning it should be finished within this week or the next. YAY! Until next time, AC IS OUT.**


	17. Slipped Away Again

**Okay, I lied about updating every day. But I am updating when I ca-**

"**Yeah, they don't care. Just give them the damn chapter already."**

…**Oh yeah. People of Fanfiction, I present to you: the return of Suse. I'm sure they missed you soo much, you stupid bitch.**

"**HEY! I am not stupid, nor am I a dog. Now shut the hell up and start writing."**

**Ugh, always with the bitching…**

"**WHAT DID I SAY?!"**

**I decide when the author's notes end because I'M THE WRITER! Now, here y'all go.**

Suse POV

"Damn, those people are complete IDIOTS." Why would they leave the fucking hospital, when we were right there?! Wait… I don't think that they knew we were there. So, I had pretty much told him to kill Amy for no apparent reason. Oh well! It was what it was. They wouldn't exactly be TOO happy, but he and I would get our end of the deal and be fine. More than fine; we'd be the rulers of both earth AND Hades. I know what you're thinking, "World domination? Isn't that a little cliché and overused?" Well it's not!

This was a different kind of domination. We'd have control over a Greek god, and therefore be far more successful than any other person or people who'd ever tried to take over. What could have possibly gone wrong with that plan? NOTHING! That's what.

**With Amy**

"Wh-what?" Amy backed as far away from him as the space would allow. He'd brought her to the hospital too, so they were now both in the closet mentioned.

"You heard me. But in case you didn't; I said I have to kill you now." She could no longer move away from him. Her back was pressed tightly against the wall.

"I-isn't there another way?"

He grinned, but it wasn't even really a grin. It was more of a devilish smirk. "Nope. Any last words, Amy Rose?"

When all hope seemed lost, she looked behind him and smiled. "Yeah. Never take the closet closest to your enemy."

**With Team Supernatural (Excluding Silver & Sonic)**

"Come on Tails, think!"

"I'm trying to think, Blaze, but I'm having trouble thinking like a deranged psycho who would be willing to KILL Amy!" Suse had called them and told them of how he was going to kill her. Now they were trying to find where he was.

"Hey guys, did it ever occur to you that he could still be in the hospital?" Nightmare suggested.

"…Oh yeah, that makes sense. C'mon, let's head back." Tails led the way, but Fang managed to run way ahead of them.

Bunny crossed her arms and "hmphed" to herself. "I still say that Harry didn't do anything. You guys are looking for the wrong person." By then they'd reached the hospital, and Fang had burst through the door and ran down the hall.

"Oh really?" She talked loud enough that they could hear her even from where they were standing. Upon arrival, they saw a little blood along the edge of her Fang's giraffe knife, Sonic seeming perfectly fine next to Amy, and Silver with a black eye.

"Well where the hell is he? Oh, unless he's invisible. Hi Mr. Invisible Psycho, thank you for giving us back Amy." Blaze continued to mock Fang and started walking around and talking to the air. Fang rolled her eyes at the cocky cat.

"Gee Blaze, if you would have bothered to look at the floor and seen the blood drips, you would have known that he got away! He's lucky; otherwise I would have cut out his intestines and hung them out for the dogs." For the first time, Blaze looked over at Silver.

"My God! What happened to you?" He shuffled his feet in response.

"Sonic and I jumped him, but he knocked me out cold with one punch to the face."

She shook her head and looked him straight in the eye. "Only you, Silver, only you. Oh, but how did he get away?"

Fang piped up. "That; I can explain. I had just stabbed his arm, and then he pulled out a Chaos Emerald and disappeared."

"He already had one? So THAT'S why we only needed to bring six. Wait, then how did we get the seventh Super Emerald without the seventh Chaos Emerald?" Silver questioned.

"I have my ways. Don't underestimate Fang the Demon Fox!" He still looked clueless. "I gave my right sock to death, and he gave me a Super Emerald. There, are you happy?"

"Yes. So are we going after him?"

"Of course we are, but we have to wait for night time." AC already knew the plan by heart. She'd listened to Fang say it OVER and OVER again.

"Hm? How come?"

AC thought of all the reasons. "Even though it's super cloudy, it'd be safer for Shadow and Rouge. Also, Sonic will be in werehog form." She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "So we have about 4 more hours."

"Okay. Amy, could you help me with this black eye? You already helped Sonic with his injury."

"Silver, it's just a black eye. Sonic was SHOT in the back."

"Fine then. I'll go find another angel with magical healing abilities." Silver rubbed his sore left eye and frowned.

"Okay, let's all meet out in that dumb forest in 4 hours." AC put her cell phone back and checked to see if everyone agreed. "Alright then. Nightmare, Fang, I'm making chicken."

"YAY!" The three disappeared thanks to Nightmare and Fang's demon powers. Almost everybody left. The only two that remained were Sonic and Amy.

He'd started to leave, but Amy grabbed his arm. "Thanks for saving me, again. It seems like I'm always the one in trouble."

Sonic smiled. "Don't mention it, you kinda did fix my injuries twice. Now I'm gonna go get some non-hospital food, and I'll meet you in about 10 minutes."

"If you're really Sonic the Hedgehog, you'll meet me in 5 minutes."

"Alright, fine, 5 minutes."

**Sorry again about the late update. I just started making money walking dogs, and I guess this just slipped my mi-**

"**Didn't I tell you that they don't give a fuck? Just post this chapter and start the next one. Oh, and I don't like the way you portray me. I'm not stupid. You're the one who's stupid, yet you make yourself, Fang, and Nightmare out to be heroes. Also, you have so many plot holes and stuff that needs to be explained. I also think it's stupid how_"**

**OH MY GOD! SHUT. UP! Now I know why I got rid of you in the first place! It wasn't because you're an imposter; it was because you're annoying as hell! **

"**JUST END THE GODDAMN CHAPTER!"**

**FINE! But not because you told me to. Until next time, AC IS OUT.**


End file.
